Jazz, Crime, and A Pocketwatch
by Olynara Sedai
Summary: Chrono, the owner of one of the most famous Chicago jazz nightclubs, has just hired a talented young singer called Rosette. Will the win the fight against criminal boss Aion? The story is better than the explanation.
1. Jobs

**_Author's foreward: This is a cross between Chicago and Chrono Crusade, so, though the story will use CC characters, I'll be dropping Chicago names. And if some things don't make sense, tell me, and I'll try to fix it._**

**_Okay, it doesn't explain properly just yet, so I'll tell you what Chrono looks like. Tall, with the long purple hair and red eyes, but is a cross between Chibi Chrono and Demonic Chrono, so has the stronger features and some very child-like attributes. Also, when I started I couldn't think of a last name, but my excuse will come up soon, and it's not that bad._**

**Crime, Jazz, and a Pocketwatch**

**Chapter 1 Jobs**

The curtain lifted slowly, a deep, sumptous red velvet. The lights were dimmed, the entire room was red, but this was darker. Then, a slowly mounting jazz number began to play, building as the curtain lifted, showing an elegant stage, and a silhouette. But this wasn't just any silhouette. It was both willowy and curvasious, twitching to the beat. It was clad in a revealing red sequine dress that was more a sprinkling of sequines on a peice of lace than a dress. Then an early cresendo of music announced the beginning of the song. Turning slowly, swaying with the beat, she began to sing. Her voice was beautiful! For once, Trevor had been right. It was on the advice of Trevor Oldman that a slick, elegant club owner had traveled in shabby clothes to a torrid brothel in the depths of Chicago. Keeping one eye on the show, he scanned the crowd. It was filled with men of random ages, and he would bet most of his hard earned cash to say not one was really listening to her voice. Sure, she was singing, but the bare skin and curves were all they were after. It made the man mildly sick to think of how this girl, as well as all his Girls, had so much talent, yet started out in strip clubs and seedy bars. But, as he had with all his Girls, he would rescue the lady, and get her a job at his own club. One of the most popular clubs in Chicago, might I add.

While he was thinking, the lady was strutting across the stage, and down the steps, still singing, she did so for ten more minutes, collecting tips in her garter. He remembered when he had first met Sally, how she had done the same thing, only topless. He hated these places. But the women in the joints had talent as well as clevage, and he was always the only one who noticed. But this time, Trevor had hit the jackpot. After the song, he watched her leave the stage and followed discreetly, slipping through the stage door when no-one was watching.

Shrieks met him, and turning he saw lines of women and warped mirrors. They looked shocked, but that quickly evaporated into sly and lusty smiles. "What ya looking for?" Asked a woman wearing half a dressing gown. "Maybe one of us can help you. Maybe I can."

"The woman who just performed, I'm afraid." He replied quickly. "Is she nearby?"

The woman, looking faintly disappointed, shouted over the din of performers. "Rosette! Rosette, there's a man here who wants to see you!" The way she spoke said the 'to see' part could be deleted. Now came a moment of truth. He didn't hire anyone who wanted to sleep with him without knowing his name. It happened. And under the lights, he couldn't tell what age she was. His club had more light, so if she was just make up it wouldn't work. Then, from behind some props, came the statuesque blonde, her hair reaching around her shoulders beautifully but unfashionably. She was beautiful, that was obvious without the dim lights and loaded makeup. Her face was slightly pink from rubbing the rouge and eyeshadow off, and she had enormous blue eyes. Trevor had found him an Angel.

"Yes?" She asked nervously. He took a step foreward.

"Hello." He began suavly. "I just saw your..." He hesitated over the word. "Show, and I would like to make you a propostion." Three seconds later, he was seeing stars. He blinked a few times, hearing the muffled laughter of the women. He didn't say 'you hit me'. It was obvious why she did. And that wasn't why he was shocked. "That was hard." He said surprisedly. Had he said rescue? This dame didn't need rescuing. The next second, she was glowering at him, hands on hips.

"Listen, you. Just because I sing here doesn't mean I'm just some loose woman any man can take. I have self respect. Now get the hell outta here, before I really get angry." The other woman glowered at her. She was chasing away business. But he just smiled.

"Acually, I'm not here to ask you to sleep with me, despite how hard that may be to belive. I own a club in Downtown, and thought your voice was perfect for it. But, as you're obviously not interested, I'll leave." Rosette opened her mouth to protest. He could see how much pain she had just caused herself. But before she could argue, he put a hand up. Between two fingers was a card. "But, in case you change your mind, here." Handing it to her, the businessman took his leave, tucking a loose tendril of hair beneath the rim of his hat. His hair was easily definded, and he didn't want to be seen in that part of town.

Rosette, shocked and worried that she might have lost a break with a club owner, looked at the card. It had an address, a phone number, and two names. One of the club, and one of the man. _Sinner's_. Chrono. "Oh my..." She whispered.

_Sinner's_ was a beautiful club. Chrono said it without modesty, and looked over it as a proud owner. But, more than the leather and metal and wood, he loved _his_ Sinners. The girls who worked in his club all came from less than reputable backgrounds, and due to that, were nicknamed Sinners. That they worked for Chrono added to the name, as Chrono was once one of the best known gansters in the city. Part of a group known as the Sinners, ironically. Or at least it seemed ironic. The name was one of Chrono's best ideas; it added an air of danger and intriege to an already classy club, and since he publicly admitted to being the owner, it gave those who came to watch a very strange philosophy that hadn't been created by Chrono. On nights no known criminals were seen in the club it was because 'they're scared of that Chrono. An ex-boss who turned to the right side of the law. This is the safest club there is.' While on nights the occasional ganster entered the joint, it was because 'you better be careful, Chrono's either turning back to the old leaf, or gunna throw this guy out on his arse.' Neither ever happened. He may be legitimate, but he wasn't stupid enough to keep his former work mates out. But the chance of excitment was enough to make most of Chicago dream of visiting _Sinner's_.

"Chrrroooonnnooo!" Sally called to him as she entered the bar. Turning, Chrono left his reverie to smile at one of his Girls. "Oh Chrono, honey, what aaarrrre you looking at?" Sally had a funny way of rolling the occasional word. She delicatly put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "It's just a cllluuub. Come chat with me and the giiirrrllls." Chrono smiled back at her.

"Sure Sally. And it's not just a club. It's your meal ticket. Show some respect." He teased her lightly, but shrugged off her hand gently. She ignored the gesture and pulled his arm towards the stage door.

"Oh come on, swwwweeeeet-heart! You're always soooo tense! We would all love to have yooouuu come chat." Chrono chuckled lightly and sighed. She was probably right.

"All right. We'll all have some drinks in the bar to celebrate."

Sally's face lit up. She loved surprises and she loved drinks. That had been a problem with her, but after a grueling personal probibition it was taken care of. Mostly. "Celebrate? Really? What? Is it a surprise? For who?" Chrono laughed with her.

"For me, mostly. But you girls are always working so hard, you deserve some drinks. Well, maybe less drinks for you." Sally frowned. "Go on, when all the girls get here we'll have some drinks. Till then, I've got paper work, and I'm sure you have something to do." Sally smiled delightedly at him. Then, standing on her toes, she kissed Chrono on the cheek and skipped back stage. Chrono chuckled to himself. Sally was a hopeless flirt, and she seemed to take extreme joy in trying to get a reaction from her boss, whom half the girls thought was chaste. The other half were trying to prove he wasn't. He had a bad feeling they were starting to lay bets.

It was the afternoon after the meeting with that Rosette girl, and _Sinner's_ opened in an hour. He checked the heavy bronze pocket watch he kept in an inner coat pocket. He never went anywhere without it. It was nearing four thirty. _Sinner's_ never opened before dark. Why bother? Only the ultra-rich and freeloaders were able to go to clubs in the daytime, and as Chrono always said, "Don't work while everyone else does. Everything's cheaper, easier, and less crowded after hours." Which was exactly how he had gotten away with so much in his criminal days. Chrono had paper work to do, but he loved adding in some time to talk to the girls. Though he doubted anyone would really belive him, especially with the affection that all the girls showed him, but he was 'just friends' with all of them. The occasional kiss on the cheek from either party was as far as it went, unless someone was drunk or new enough to think it would get them further. They usually didn't stay long. He didn't know it, well, not really, but the _Sinner's_ Girls adored their boss, and were always thinking up new ways to add to the club and make him happy. Yes, it sounds strange, but Chrono was a darling.

After ten minutes of forms he had to fill out, Chrono left his office and returned to the bar. "Girls!" He shouted, and about thirty giggles reached him. "Cocktails!"

Meanwhile, Commander Remington was pacing his office, being watched by Officer Kate. "Do you have any leads?" He asked calmly. The only way you could tell his frustration was because that was the four time he had asked. Kate shook her head.

"No. Nothing new. We are still searching for anyone connected to Aion, or the Sinners. We're thinking of sending some people in under cover to that club in Chicago, but with what story? It's well known that it's that damn Chrono guy who hand picks the singers." Remington nodded slowly.

"What about the girl?" He asked. "That Rosette Christopher."

"We don't know if she's really connected to the crimes. She is just the sister of that poor boy, Joshua."

"We don't know if he died, Kate." Reminded Remington. "He disappeared. Yes, I know it was six years ago, but we don't know how that ganster Aion's mind works. That boy could be alive. And if he is, the Sinners and his sister are the only connections. Now, what do we know about Rosette Christopher?"

Rosette Christopher lived alone in a hideous tiny apartment. She was twenty, and her job paid next to nothing, so she could barely afford hot water, and tended to go without power for days. That was okay, she practiced singing and her 'moves' in the dark happily. She wasn't stupid, she knew that in that club nothing she did really had any impact, which was why, humiliating though it was, Rosette didn't mind performing for drunks. Drunks couldn't judge her. She had never performed in front of a real audience, so the darkness was pleasant, and the neighbours didn't complain about her volume all to often. It was the a free evening for her, the day after that man, Chrono, had given her his card. She couldn't believe she had hit him. So, finishing a bowl of soup, she looked at the card. Strange man. Rosette hadn't had a good look at him. Aparently he had purple hair. That she had to see. But she remembered his eyes, a bold scarlet that didn't seem possible, but suited him perfectly. She'd been arguing with herself for an hour over whether or not to go down to his club. She didn't want to sound desperate, even though she was. After she had decided to go, she spent an hour arguing whether to go that night or the night after. By that time it was eight o'clock and a one hour walk, so finally deciding to go, she thoughtlessly slipped on a simple, modest dress, and after roughly brushing her blonde hair, headed out.

It was a clear sky, for Chicago, and as she reached Downtown the noise and lights lit up. _Sinner's_ wasn't easy to miss. An elegantly shaped building three stories high, though clientel never went higher than the first floor, unless applying for a job. There was a line, and Rosette got worried. Would she be let in? Naturally, this thought hit her three people away from the door, where stood an imposing bouncer, so she couldn't really skip over the velvet rope and run home. Then she stood there, at the door. Never one to back down, she spoke loudly and clearly.

"Rosette Christopher." The black clad man frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if you're booked. You may have to leave." Rosette bit her lip, while she heard the person behind her snicker. "Miss?"

"Ah, Rosette, glad you could make it!" Then came the delighted voice of a tall, smiling young man, arms held wide.

"Leon, I hope you're letting this young lady through. She's a personaly guest of mine." Said Chrono, shaking violet hair from his face. It was held in a loose ponytail reaching below his waist, tied at his neck with a wide red ribbon.

"Oh! Uh, sorry sir, I didn't realise." Flustered the heavy set man. Chrono shook his head and waved a hand.

"No harm done." He unclicked the gold fastener to the rope. "Miss Rosette, care to come through?" She did, smiling weakly, and he led her inside. "I wouldn't have called you by your first name." Said Chrono apologetically. "But I don't know your second name, and just saying 'miss' would have seemed strange." She nodded.

"Christopher. I'm Rosette Christopher."

"Well then, lets start over." He had stopped before a red curtain that she barely just could see through, but loud jazz and laughter was pouring through with the light. He held out a hand. "I'm Chrono. And you are?" She laughed, and shook his hand.

"Rosette Christopher. A pleasure to meet you." He smiled, and bowed over her hand, turning it and kissing her fingers.

"The pleasure's all mine." Rosette blushed, pulling her hand away.

"Do you act like that with all women?" She asked awkwardly. He chuckled, then nodded at the curtain.

"No, just the ladies." She blushed again, and walked throught the curtain ahead of him. Light, sound, and the scent of liquior and people. A woman with brown hair in a crop was belting out an old jazz song, swinging her hips to the beat. The thing that delighted Rosette was that she was properly dressed. Well, properly dressed for a jazz singer, yet the people still paid attention to her. A woman in a red dress the same colour as Chrono's pinstrip suit walked up to them with a tray.

"Wine, Chrrrooonnnooo?" She asked, slurring his name and smiling at him then Rosette in turn. "Or you, Miiiss?"

"No thanks." Said Rosette with a smile. "I never touch the stuff." The woman, with black hair in a pageboy cut, stared at her.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Sally, not everyone is addicted to the red stuff." Chuckled Chrono.

"Go to hell." She replied, laughing and walking away.

"You're pretty casual with your waitresses." Noted Rosette, not sure if she liked it or not.

"Oh she's a singer." Replied the man, red eyes dancing. "Everyone pulls their weight here." Rosette nodded, looking at him. This man was strange. Other than his features, which were prettily inhuman, he had an easy going, friendly manner with everyone, even his 'Sinners', from what Rosette had seen. Yet he was dressed in a sophisticated pinstrip suit a dark red colour, the coat a little longer than average.

"Do you?" She asked, after a moment. He looked at her curiously.

"Do I what?"

"Pull your weight with everyone else?" He laughed, and pulled out a seat for her in a secluded booth, where they were

only partly seen, yet she could clearly see the show.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a very blunt girl?" He asked. Rosette didn't back down.

"Woman." She corrected. "And if I even think about considering working for you, I'd like to know how it works." He nodded with a suave smile.

"Fair enough. Well, yes, I pull my weight, I think. My Girls think I work too hard, if I'm to believe what they tell me, but paper work is nothing really, so on busy nights I'm bartender and announcer." Despite herself, Rosette could imagine herself being announced on the _Sinner's_ stage by Chrono's smooth, velvety voice. "Pianist when Joe is sick. Or faking it." He added, breaking her reviery. "Sound fair?" She nodded slowly. He did more than most. But something was nagging her, despite the fact she knew that this would be the opportunity of her life.

"And what did you mean, 'Your Girls'?" Chrono smiled lightly, and gestured vaguly at various waitresses, the head and three back up singers on stage, as well as female dancers, and the black haired woman helping in the bar.

"My Girls, my Sinners, The Girls, whatever you want to call them, are the ladies who work here. It's just a habit, these days, to call them the Girls. I didn't even start it, someone who was beginning to come here regularly started calling them Chrono's Girls, or the Sinner Girls, and it just caught on." Rosette looked at him slightly sceptically. "Really, I mean it." he said earnestly, as if wanting to convince her. "I'm not a sleaze, to start saying I own people. Though, admitably, I do choose each member of the _Sinner's_ family myself."

"How did you find out about me?" Rosette was sure she had never seen him before. She had just seen his name in the papers.

"Well, it was with the help of a man called Trevor Oldman. He said he had found a beautiful singer with a beautiful voice that I might like to meet. He was right on every front." Rosette blushed faintly at the compliment, then made a split decision.

"So you're considering hiring me, huh?" She said absently.

"If you'll have this hum-drum club, I would be delighted." He said, sounding earnest again. Rosette stood in a determined sort of way.

"Well, Mr Owner-Man. Can I see your office?"

"You won't regret it. But I think you're meant to say that." Chrono stood, and led her to a secluded spiral staircase. Rosette noticed that one of the woman serving looked at them both and grinned broadly, scurrying away. She had a strange feeling the woman was going to tell the others.

It was two o'clock and everything was quieter. It was a wednesday, and they closed at midnight on Wednesdays. It was the earliest night of the week. Chrono was slumped sharing a drink with Sally, Dixie, Martha and Florida. Three of them were watching the fourth girl to make sure she didn't drink overmuch. Chrono was downing a gin and tonic. Straight gin was fine, but he had to make an example.

"Sooo," Slurred Sally, luckily in a natural sounding way, not a drunk way. "Was that blonde the new girl you mentioned? Or is Chrono getting a giiirrrrllllfriend?" Chrono chuckled, pouring Martha a little more spirits.

"The drink you're holding is the last you're getting, and yes, she's a new girl. What do you think?"

"Seems a bit pure." Said Florida, head of Chrono's _Sinner's_ mini-executive councel. The head counsel met occasionally and completely randomly, depending on when they all happened to be sitting in the bar, too bored to go home. Sometimes they had other girls join them, and sometimes all the girls, plus Chrono, sat together drinking. Of course, on days like that Chrono couldn't control the drink flow, and had a sober Sinner shadow Sally, who never seemed to mind, while he talkde to everyone. At least three girls ended up too drunk to walk home, so Chrono let them using his couch, spare bed and bed. Chrono lived on the third floor of the _Sinner's_ building, to keep an eye on things and because he loved the view, and was too cheap to buy or rent two buildings.

"She hit me in the face." Replied Chrono to the 'pure' comment. They stared at him.

"You hired a woman who hit you?" Laughed Dixie. "You should have told me you liked dominatrixes earlier. It would make proving my point a whole lot easier."

"Your point?" Asked Chrono, not really wanting to know.

"That you haven't found the right girl yet, and that's why you're single." Said Dixie, as if it was obvious.

Martha rolled her eyes. "That's not it. When will you give up, Dixie. He just doesn't want any."

Sally argued her own point, agreeing with Dixie. "No man doesn't want any." Chrono winced, and pointed at the doorway.

"That's it." He growled playfully. "Everybody out of my house. Now."

"But Chrono..." They all said together.

"Out. Now. I need my beauty sleep, and you girls do to."

"Oh all right." Groaned Florida, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek, a motion he returned. "When will the new girl come join us?"

Chrono stood up, holding out a hand to help the other ladies in turn, and kissing them each goodbye. "Not tomorrow, but the day after."

"Great. We'll see her then, then. I want to meet the girl who just... _hit_ you." Sally chuckled.

"I don't blame her." Admitted Chrono. "She thought I wanted to sleep with her."

"Really? Why?" Martha bit her lip, intregued.

"Goodnight, my darlings."

"Oh alright. Goodnight, honey." Dixie chirped, followed by the others.

Earlier that night, Rosette headed straight to bed when she got home. She looked at a photo beside her bedside table with a picture of two young blondes, smiling delightedly at the camera. "Joshua." She whispered. "I got a better job. I'm not in that seedy place that you probably wouldn't have approved of. The boss is okay, a bit strange though. Anyway, more money means I'm one step closer to finding you. And I will. I know I will. Goodnight Joshua." She rolled over, and fell asleep quickly, smiling in her sleep.

Claire stood at the front of the office. "And you're sure." Asked Officer Kate, better known as Sister Kate, due to the convent she once attended. "You saw her?"

Clair nodded. "Yes, she was speaking to the manager."

Sister Kate frowned slightly. This either simplified or complicated things. She didn't really know which. "And you were at the bar why, exactly?" The woman had been known to put her underlings in headlocks, and the fierce tone scared Claire.

She nodded quickly. "Under cover work." She squeaked. "Sinners is owned by Chrono." Sister Kate glared.

"I know that." She said slowly. "I wasn't informed that anyone was in the place."

"W-well..." Stuttered Claire. "I had just finished a case with that Roxie Hart girl. It was a straight foreward murder crime. And I was going past Sinners, and though I'd check it out."

"Ah." There was a wealth of meaning in that one word, and Claire looked terrified. But Kate eased up. "Well, as you've found something interesting, I don't blame you. But if you can think of a reason to keep coming, then maybe we can talk about a premotion." Claire did have an idea, and Kate obviously liked it. Anything to find out why Chrono and the Christopher girl were talking together.

_**Ahhh! I hope you liked my first chapter! If not, then I won't post any more, if so, then I love you all! Buh-bye till next time!**_


	2. Working for a Sinner

**Chapter 2 Working for A Sinner**

"First day of work, first day of work!" Squealed Rosette, desperatly trying to think of what to wear. It took ten minutes of desperate scrambling for clothes before she remembered Chrono's words two nights before. He had smiled at her question about clothes. _'What to wear?'_ As opposed to _'I have nothing to wear.'_ Which she refused to admit. "Don't worry about it. Other than very special occasions, we have lots of dresses, and I'm sure you'll find a few you like." She had vowed to find at least one dress she liked, since she couldn't afford a new one. So, dressing in a simple dress the same shade as her eyes, Rosette tucked her hair beneath her favourite hat, a paperboy cap, and took off. It was late afternoon, she had decided to arrive a little early to get a scope of things. As she was almost always late, that seemed smart. She didn't know if she would get to sing on her first night, in fact she doubted it, but didn't mind. Getting used to her new working conditions was the first priority. Her second was finding out about the other women in the club, and what they honestly thought of their boss. From Chrono's view, they seemed extremely pleased with him. And there was another thing nagging her, that she would be able to ask the ladies.

The main door was closed, but a staff door that Chrono had shown her was unlocked when she tried it. That didn't seem like a worry, it was much too shabby to look like the staff door to a fancy club, and Rosette didn't get even the slightest notice from passers by when she slipped through the black door. Closing it behind her, Rosette turned, to be confronted by the black haired woman who she had seen two days before. The woman looked over the new girl seemingly critically, hands on hips, then nodded. Her expression turned kind.

"So, what's yooouuurrrr name?" She asked. Rosette stared at her before answering.

"Rosette Christopher." Replied the blonde, then frowned. "Didn't Chrono mention me?" She asked. "Or my name at least. That's a bit..." The woman shook her head.

"Acually, he diiiiidddddd." Replied the woman. "But I thought it would be more polite to ask you. I'm Saaaallllly, by the way."

"Oh, hello Sally. Sorry about that." The woman shook her head.

"Naaahhhh. Not important. Let me show you aarrrooouuunnnnd. We can taallk." Rosette nodded, slightly freaked out. The woman saw the look and eased up. "So, this is your first day, honey?"

"Yeah." Said Rosette, nervousness sounding in her voice. Sally nodded easily.

"Well, then we'll go easy on you. What do you do?"

"Sing. Dance too, but I love singing." She smiled proudly.

Sally smiled back. "Me too. Ever performed?"

Rosette nodded, but slightly guiltily. "Yeah, I've performed before."

Sally chuckled understandingly. "I was in a strip club before I was here. Just because I liked singing, doesn't mean I ever sang a note. Chrono was the first person to ask me to perform with a top." The matter of fact voice mixed strangly with the words themselves. "Ever acually sung?" Rosette nodded again. They had both taken seats by the bar and were talking easily.

"Yeah, but I don't think the audience was sober."

"You sound scared of that."

"I've never sung with an audience who was listening to me and not looking at parts of me. But I drew the line at topless. Did you really perform like that?"

Sally nodded. "That's how I met Chrono."

"What!"

"I saw him at the club, then he came back stage and offered me a job fully dressed. It took it without hesitation. He was so polite. And sweeeeeet, for that matter."

"He just walked backstage?" Said Rosette, thinking of her own encounter with the buisnessman.

Sally nodded. "Of course, after we asked him, he admitted that he personally hired everyone of us."

"Us? I mean, you?"

"You're part of Us, if you want to be. We're his Girls. Sinner Girls." Rosette wrinkled her nose.

"How can you use that title? It's so, so, subversive." She shook her head. "You sound like he owns you." Five women appeared from the stage.

"So that's where you are, Sally!" Gasped one, already stripped down to a robe and stockings. "And you must be Rosette! Chrono said you had real talent. And I heard what you said before." She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, but if you're going to insult us _and_ our dear Chrono, then we might not get along." Rosette apologised, sort of, and was introduced to the other women.

"The others are all backstage. Come on, we'll show you the clothes."

"Alright, but I have one more question."

"Is it about Chrono? Because I won't take any more slander of my employer." Rosette denied insults, but said it was about the violet haired man.

"What's with the name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he have a first name?"

"Yes." They laughed. "Chrono!" Rosette frowned.

"Then does he have a last name?" The mood turned uncomfortable. Sally bit her lip and answered.

"No." She shook her head softly. "He stopped using his last name a few years back."

"Why?"

"Come on. We'll show you the ropes." No-one would go into it, so Rosette didn't push the subject. She was distracted by the amount of both women and clothes on offer. She found tens of dresses she liked well enough, but they seemed to miss a certain Rosette flair. She ignored it, there were more clothes than she had ever seen in her life. She was changing into a breezy red dress, like that worn by any of the girls who were serving, not singing. She was new, so not called apon to sing yet. She was just pulling it on when she heard a series of knocks. The other women looked up briefly then went back to their outfits, so Rosette paid it no mind, assuming it was just another woman. When the door opened and Chrono walked in, with her in a bra and stockings, she shrieked and toppled backwards into a clothes rack. A few ladies and Chrono ran forward and he knelt down.

"Rosette?" He asked, his tone worried. "Rosette, are you alright?" She replied by punching him in the face from her position on the ground. Three other women gasped, looking from Chrono, who was fighting laughter, to Rosette, who looked strangly furious. "Rosette." He said slowly, rubbing his cheek and still half kneeling beside her. "I am _not_ trying to get you to sleep with me. I thought we had worked past that. What was that for?"

"For walking in unannounced!" She gasped.

"I knocked." He replied reasonably. "And waited a few seconds."

"But... You... Grrr, alright, I'm sorry, but you surprised me." She said grudgingly. Chrono chuckled.

"Don't be sorry, I don't mind. Though a little warning might be nice next time." He paused, smiling. "From both of us." He turned around, holding out his hand from behind. As she took it, she saw the other women, who hadn't seen anything, looking on curiously. The woman who had were frowning at her.

"Just checking how new girl is settling in, Darlings." He smiled at them all. "Obviously, I'm an extremely _un_settling sight." Acually, he was, to Rosette. The strangest sort of face, both manly and childish, with sparkling red eyes and that long, deep violet hair held back in a messy ponytail. But that wasn't what he meant, and Rosette wouldn't mention it. "As we all seem fine, I'll go, and I might drop down, but everyone is here, including Felix, so I'm not needed." The room was filled with 'awwwwws' from the women, and implorations that he come down. "I'll drop in, like I said, but I have work to do."

"You always have work to do!" Called a woman with dark chocolatly skin and short ringlets.

"Even so!" He replied, leaving the room. The women laughed, and went back to their own work, which was mainly makeup.

"Who's Felix?" Asked Rosette, trying to distract the three women who had seen her hit Chrono. It didn't work. All three glared at her.

"Felix is our male singer. We don't have a whole lot, so Chrono fills in sometimes. Great voice, that Chrono. But Felix, or Guy, aren't often away." The three looked darkly at her while she pulled on the waitressing dress. "Why did you hit him?" They asked together, sounding as if she had mugged a priest.

"He surprised me." She replied. They glared.

"At what was that 'sleeping' remark?" The woman sounded more curious than angry about that.

"Ummm, when we first met, when he was first going to hire me, I thought he was coming on to me and hit him."

"You hit him twice!" and "And he still hired you!" and "He was coming onto you and you _hit_ him? Not hit _on_ him?" The two women chuckled at the third woman's comment. She just shrugged as if it were normal. "Anyway, we'll be watching you. And if you try to hurt our Chrono, you won't like the result."

"Like a miniature, club-contained, mafia." Said Rosette dryly. She blinked when they nodded. It was meant to be a sarcastic, slightly insulting comment. They seemed to agree with it completely, though. The woman who had called to Chrono before he left walked over to Rosette with a supermodel's catwalk. Though tall, Rosette was slightly intimidated by the presence of the dark woman.

"I'm Dixie." She smiled, putting a hand around Rosette's shoulder. "And I'll be your guide waitress today." She flashed a brilliant smile before steering the blonde towards the door.

Day one was more complicated than she'd guessed. A proper club was livlier, faster, noisier, and had specific, silly sounding rules that she discovered were extremly useful. Like placing business men at the front, anyone who looked like trouble at the back, but making it discreet enough it looks like you don't know what you're doing. Or holding certain tables for certain people. Or, her favourite, colour co-ordinating guests with different clothes. It was exhausting, but exhilarating, and Rosette was loving minute of it. But, one moment made her stop. The lights dimmed, and the music stopped. Conversation stopped as the patrons looked at a spotlight directed at the stage. The curtains were drawn back, but the stage was dark, the light hovering above anything visible. Rosette, who had been heading back to collect more drinks, stopped, taking a seat by the back to watch. It was a sudden, loud burst of light, the woman who had reached the stage belting out a dazzling rendition of 'All That Jazz'.

As Rosette hadn't seen a proper jazz performance since when her family was together, it was wonderful, though a little poignant.

She could remember how she and her brother had jumped for joy when their parents had announced a trip to a club. Rosette had been thirteen. He had been ten. They had both _ooo_ed and _aahh_ed at the singers, and it had been that evening, while getting tucked into bed by her mother, that Rosette had announced her wish to be a singer. Three days later, her parents were dead. A car accident, possibly caught in a miniature mob war. They left their home for an orphanage two days after, and stayed there for three years when it happened. Rosette lost another family member. Joshua just left the house one day and disappeared. She never saw him again, but swore to find him. She was trying desperatly not to break either promises. To sing, and to find her beloved brother. Those memories, all contained within All That Jazz, brought tears to her eyes as she stood, blancing an empty tray.

"Rosette, honey, are you okay?" Asked Dixie, who was at the bar. Rosette nodded, shaking and wiping salt water from her eyes.

"I haven't been to a real club since I was little." She half-whispered. Dixie smiled and nodded understandingly. "It brings back memories."

"Funny, isn't it, hon?" Dixie nodded at the stage. "Silly little songs bring out the strongest emotions." She winked conspiratorily. "There's a song my husband likes to play. I feel like jumpin' in a bed with someone whenever I hear it. At home, I usually do." Rosette giggled with Dixie, drying her eyes on her apron and heading back around the tables.

It was later that night. Well, earlier the next morning, acually, when the club emptied and all the girls headed back to the dressing room. Rosette, shameless when with other girls, was talking to Sally about her performance. It was Sally who had sung All That Jazz, almost reducing Rosette to tears. The shameless part was that she was in underwear. Then, she heard a series of knocks that she smartly assumed was Chrono, and slipped into a robe. He poped a head in through the door, and on spotting her, stepped in.

"How was the night?" He asked them all. "I hope we enjoyed ourselves. And I'm sorry I couldn't come down to check on you." The women laughed together and all said they enjoyed the night, and regretted not seeing him. Despite her earlier thoughts, Rosette began to think they really did care for Chrono. He turned to smile at her. "And did you enjoy your first day?" Asked sincerly.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes." She said simply. "I loved it. And... I'd really like to keep working here."

His smile grew to a grin. "That's fantastic. Now, I know it's late, I mean early, but since you've decided to stay, could we go over a rule or two?" She nodded. He pulled out two chairs, arranging them quickly side by side. They each took a seat. The other women watched absently. "One." He said, putting up a finger. "There's no maximum time to spend here, ask Sally." She laughed from the table she sat at. "But a minimum is three days a week. Other than that, unless we arrange something, come anyday you like, before dark, later if you have a _real_ excuse." Rosette nodded. That would be easy. And since it was evening, she might acually get somewhere on time. Chrono held up a second finger. "Two. No boyfriends in here, if possible. It just gets wierd." Rosette nodded.

"Not a problem." She said simply.

He eyed her. "I'll believe that when I see it. Or rather, when I don't see it." Rosette blushed scarlet as the others laughed. But one held her hand up.

"Wait." She announced. "That's not quiet true." The other women looked at her. "If, somehow, you manage to seduce Chrono, he's allowed in." The room erupted with laughter at that, and Chrono glared goodnaturedly at them.

"This is not a matchmaking service!" He called out. "And even if it was, there will be no setting up your boss!" They just kept laughing, Rosette shyly, as she wasn't used to such an easy setting. Chrono held up a third finger. "Three, and this is important, don't bother treating me with respect. I'm just a guy who happens to own the club you working." He winked at her and lowered his voice. "By the way, you aren't the first to punch me, and I'd be disappointed if you were the last." Rosette blushed again, laughing at the way he spoke. Then he held up a forth finger looking slightly more serious. "Now this one acually is important. Cops aren't allowed in here."

"What?"

"No police. I don't trust them. Half are crooked, and the other half are just brutal. Clear?" The sober way he said it made Rosette nod. And before she could help it, she blurted something. The damn man just seemed so damn trust worthy.

"Uh, Chrono?" She asked hesitantly. He looked at her compassionatly. "Have you ever heard, or seen, a blonde boy, with blue eyes and light blonde hair, called Joshua?" He bit his lip and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Ex-boyfriend you realised you still love?" He chuckled. She managed a weak, but see-through smile.

"I still love him, yeah. And I can't find him. So if you hear about a Joshua Christopher, could you tell me?"

"I promise. And you aren't used to vampire's hours. Go to bed, Rosette." She nodded. He sounded light enough, so Rosette had no idea he had realised and catalogued the fact they had the same last name. He leaned foreward and, wihtout warning, kissed her on the cheek. She gasped and moved back, making him smile. "Sorry, force of habit. I won't do that again." She shook her head, blushing. It was amazing the blood rush to her head hadn't made her pass out.

"I-i don't mind." She stuttered. "Just a surprise."

"Uh-huh. Goodnight Rosette."

"Are you always this pushy?"

"Always." That was Chrono and three women who had heard the conversation, one of which called Florida. She was the one who continued. "He gets a power rush from being able to kick people out." Chrono just laughed and waved Rosette goodbye. She smiled and said the same to all the ladies she had met, promising to be back tomorrow. With that she left, out to her apartment in the Chicago junk district.

A boyfriend? Or maybe it was a family member. But she said she still loved him. And they had the same last name. Maybe she was married to that Joshua Christopher. That must be it. And she needed help to find a husband who... Jilted her? Or disappeared without a trace? That couldn't be it. Who in their right mind would leave that beautiful girl? He wouldn't have in his wrong mind. Why was he even thinking all this? Maybe he had a job he had to reach somewhere else. Or he was cheating and his other wife had caught him. That could be it. Or... He had been cheating on her, and she had left him, then realised she still loved him, and wanted him back. But did the blonde seem that impulsive? And why would any man cheat on _her_! Cheat _with_ her, maybe. But without her knowledge. She was too sweet to ever cheat on someone. But hhe was so young. A runaway marriage? Of course, he had been married at nineteen, the day after him girlfriend was old enough to marry.

The thought sent a painful jolt through Chrono. One, because he was thinking so hard about a girl he didn't know. Two, because thinking about marriage hurt, fullstop. He rolled onto his side in his bed. He was on the top floor, and it was cold. Chrono didn't often think this much about any of his Girls, unless he was worried about them. And he could usually come up with a thought that let him drift to sleep, not keep him tossing and turning all morning. A skill was to sleep even when it was light, but it was a little harder than honest night time, not the artificial version he created with curtains and blinds.


	3. Azzy and Sats

_**Stuff I forgot: 1-Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade. If I did, Rosette would have kissed Chrono in adult form at least once. 2-If I write out songs, they probally won't be from the right time period, but bear with me, and ignore the time slot, as I'm terrible at studying, especially for specific chronolegies.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**P.S Azmaria is tougher than in the Anime or Manga, because I thought she was a bit of a cry baby before.**_

**Chapter 3 Azzy, Sats and the Bad Guys**

"Yo Azzy!"

"Hello, who is this? Miss Hendric is with a client at the moment, and unable to talk."

"AZZY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM YOUR CLIENT AND COME TALK TO YOUR FRIEND!"

The voice of the receptionist squeaked, and another voice, very young, was heard in the background. "Rosette!" It cried. "Don't shout at her! It's mean!" Rosette whistled into the reciever.

"Then get on the phone!" She called back moderating her voice, but not much.

"Alright, alright, what's up?" Asked a pacient Azmaira Hendric. "What is sooo important you had to come get me?"

"I've got a job!" Shrieked Rosette. Azmaria didn't seem so thrilled.

"So? You've always had a job. Otherwise you'd be dead. No, scratch that, you'd be mooching off me. Wait a second..."

"Oh shut up." Snapped Rosette. "I only borrow money when I really need it. And what I had wasn't a real job. A job is only a job if you have respect." Azmaria oooed apropriatly, as any good friend would when another friend says they've found the perfect job. What Azmaira didn't do was sit around all day listening to a minute by minute descripition of what happened on her first day. She met her friend half way, though.

"Listen. I have work, but if you want, you can come down to work and help me. Find out a little about clubs, and new hits, and make a few extra dollars."

"Why can't you say bucks like a normal person?"

"Because I belive in speaking real english. You coming or not? You can meet my new client."

"Yes! Alright, see you in a few hours."

"Hours?"

"I've had a long night."

"Oooo."

"Shut up, Az."

Azmaria Hendric was both lawyer and agent in the windy city, and mainly for budding female performers. It was a speciality of hers. She was young, surprisingly so, and very small and elfish. She wore pale coloured, childish looking clothes when she went out, but had a trademark pale pink business suit that no-one ever made fun of. It had become a sign of serious female business ever since Azzy became famous, but no-one ever carried it off with as much style as the red-eyed girl. This time, thought, she was dressed in a suit of celestial blue, her calf-long, pale silver-pinkish-purplish hair in a heavy bun. It was a wonder her head didn't fall off from the weight. But Rosette greeted her best friend warmly, with a hug and a laugh.

"New client, huh?" She mused. "Who is she? What does she do?"

"_I_ am Satella Harvenheit. Who are you?" Came a voice from behind Rosette. Turning, she saw a towering woman with startlingly crimson hair, looking at her with hands on hips. Rosette smiled back.

"Rosette Christopher. Sort of a client of Azzy." Grinned the blonde.

"Rosette!" Azmaria was no fun. Wouldn't make any jokes. "She's a friend, Satella, very good at what she does, so I let her help me."

"All right then. Make sure you svay out of my vay, girl." Rosette raised an eyebrow not at the strong German accent, but the tone of voice.

Rosette just laughed. "Sure, Sats, if you stay out of mine." The tall woman glared at Rosette, but didn't say a word. She just stalked away, head high. Azmaria shook her head.

"You two would make an interesting pair." She chuckled. She grabbed Rosette's arm, dragging her along. Surprising, what the pint-sized laywer could manage. Rosette had been through the office before, but whenever she did she was amazed. How could anyone be such a neatfreak? Everything was perfectly ordered, and there were three one site maids that kept it that way. She knew that because she had worked as one. That was how she had first met Azmaria. But, after a huge mess and a few smashed things, she had lost a job but, miraculously, gained a friend.

Despite her job, clean obsession, and sweet little girl atire, Azmaria was one of the toughest laywers in the business. She had gotten into he market incredibally early, then began systematically humiliating and eliminating the others in her job level. By the time Rosette had met her, Miss Hendric had taken on two murder cases and won, leaving two new spaces on Murderess Row. She was giving Billy Flynn a run for his money.**(My second referance to Chicago. Go Murderess Row!)**

Moving on and moving up, Azmaria had added telent agent to her skills, getting seven young stars into the better clubs. This was pretty good, since her job choice was new. And for all that and more, Rosette loved her. They would sit in a converted lounge-style room that had specially designed windows that could shut in sound, and belt their lungs out along with some of the greats. Sometimes a client would join them, or use the room for practice. Sometimes someone would open the windows -which opened into the office anyway- and listen to the girls sing.

Tripping over something seemingly invisible and crashing into a stack of papers was enough to bring anyone out of Memory Lane, so Rosette was in full mind when she tripped, paper raining around her. Azmaria, the desk attendant, and a passerby groaned.

"I'll call a maid." Suggested the man, one of the few ever in the office. This was a female workforce! But Rosette shook her head violently, proping herself up on one elbow.

"No, I'll do it. Sorry about that Az, I was drifting."

"You're always drifting." Replied the girl, crouching to pick up the papers. Maybe it was the need for order, or maybe just a hidden skill that was rarely needed, but Az got most of the papers into a neat pile before Rosette managed to even sit up properly. With a little help, she got her office back into an orderly, efficent, crime-fighting machine. **Did that sound as cheesy as I thought it did?**

"So," Began Azmaria, turning to Rosette when the work was done. "Since you're here, let's hear more about your job. Where is it? What's it called? Who's you're boss?"

"Direct, aren't you?" Drawled Rosette. Azmaria gave a rare, sharp smile.

"You have to be, in the business world. Pulling punches, playing mind games, only amatures do it. Directness, intelligence, and the occasional bit of blackmail are you you need. And it's all I ever use." Rosette could never quite react when her sweet, childish friend turned into the fierce, ruthless business monger who had only lost a single case. Then fought for it a second time and won.

The blonde put her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, easy up. I'm not competition. I'm smarter than to take you on. It's in Downtown."

"Good. Impressive." Nodded Azmaria.

"And I'm working for... Get ready for it... Chrono! In Sinners!" Azmaria shrieked with delight just as Rosette did, and they hugged each other and jumped, laughing. It seemed a bit much to those looking on, but Rosette had never worked in a proper club before, and to end up in Sinners as a first was huge for even the best-connected talent.

"I'm so happy for you!" Laughed Azmaira as they resumed walking. "Sinners! Singing there is like, like, I don't even know! Three of the best performers there are came from Chrono's club. And two came from his first club." Rosette stumbled, just from surprise.

"First club? He had a first club?" She asked stupidly. Azmaria nodded, letting her friend steady herself on the blue clad arm.

"Yeah. That was where She sang, when she was really famous." Laughed Az. They both knew who the 'She' was. A singing angel, the most famous star in Chicago, more so than any of the gang bosses at the time. "Chrono was the owner of her club."

"I thought she was."

"No, she just sang. He was the legal owner." Rosette nodded thoughtfully, surprised she hadn't realised. When she was younger, she would sing aloud to records or radios whenever the Angel came on.

Azmaria, pulling Rosette out of the main hallway and into her office, though of something. "Rosette?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, if you're working for him, what's his name?"

"What do you mean?" Replied the blonde, smiling slightly as she remembered that she had almost the exact same conversation with the 'Sinner Girls.'

"Does he have a first name?" Asked Azmaria, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course he does." Laughed Rosette. "Chrono!"

Azmaria frowned. "But then, doesn't he have a last name?" Rosette shrugged.

"I don't actually know. I had this exact same conversation with the ladies backstage."

"And what did they say?"

"That he stopped using his last name a few years back."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"That's strange."

"Yeah it is."

"Yes, I'll tell him." She said into the phone, looking carefully into the other room. She couldn't see him. He must have moved. "Thank you, sir. I'll inform him immediately." She got up smoothly, something she had developed after the first few months of working. Her outfit too seemed completely normal these days, and an excellent disguise, too. She walked out of the room to find him. Turning, she found him sitting in a rocking chair, eyes closed, listening to a jazz record. "Joshua." She cooed. He opened his blue eyes slowly and smiled.

"Yes, Fi?" He turned off the record to give her his full attention.

"I got a call from the boss, Master Joshua." She said in a soft voice. He was eighteen, but very weak, so since they had met, six years before, she had treated him carefully. Her boss had said he was important, but since Fiore didn't know more than what she'd been told, she addressed him as 'master'. He didn't seem to mind. "I'm afraid we aren't any nearer to catching the killers."

Joshua nodded calmly. "Alright. But was that the important news? Shouldn't they call if they do find them?"

Fiore nodded. "Yes, but there's more." Joshua leaned forward to listen. "It's about-"

"Rosette?" He asked eagerly. "Is she coming to visit?" Fiore shook her head, and watched as his features changed from excitment to disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Joshua. She's not coming. But this is about her." He looked up again.

"She, well, I'm not sure where she is."

"What!" Despite the obvious emotion, his voice was still soft. "You lost her? I thought she was safe, like me, but we had to be separated... How could she be lost?"

"Relax, Master Joshua." Gasped Fiore, running smoothly over to him in her black and white maid's uniform. "We'll find her soon. She couldn't have gone to far. You know Rosette, she probally just wanted to go for a walk, and went too long." Joshua nodded, relaxing. Fiore sounded as though she knew his sister, Rosette Christopher, but he spoke of her so often she had been able to understand her well. But it didn't sound good if they had lost her. After all, witness protection was an important business. She hadn't known that both siblings had seen the crime till her boss, Genai, told her. So now, officer Fiore Harvenheit was caring for the younger sibling, as she had for the past six years. She had no family to miss her, ever since her own brush with crime, so devoted herself to her police work fully. And her police work was Joshua Christopher.

Aion was lounging in a huge armchair, Rizelle sitting on the arm. He was half listening to what the man was telling him, but mostly thinking about what he would be doing later that night. He was visiting his own club, The Globe. Actually, it was someone else's club, a shakespeare fan by the name, but after a little bribing incident, Aion took the club when the man didn't pay up. He couldn't even remember what the man's name had been. So now a few underlings ran the club and paid him properly, and he was going to have dinner with his companions there. He could go to any club in Chicago, but he had built the reputation of The Globe, and could shoot things into the ceiling there with only one or two people screaming or dropping to the floor. The place had more criminals walking in and out than a courtroom did, and Aion loved it that way.

Along with the rest of the Sinners, -the gangsters, not the girls- Aion was only ever known by one name. Rizelle Cherokee, who sat beside him on the chair, would strangle anyone who used her second name with her bare hands. Elizabeth Shadar would not respond to her first name, nor would Tomas Genai. Viede Montesan punched people who used his last name, and Aion himself, well, he didn'y mind his first name all that much, but as the other Sinners never used their other names, it was assumed that he didn't, either. Sylvester was a pet name that Rizelle alone seemed to use. And Chrono, ah, Chrono. He gave away his last name. Few had known it to begin with, but after certain incidents, he stopped using it all together.

Aion missed Chrono, in a way. That man had had a devilish buisness mind, and till he had given up cime of his own free will, had never been caught. He wouldn't have, either. He was too good.

The man had stopped talking and was looking at Aion imploringly. "Please, sir." He begged. Luckily, Aion was feeling generous.

"Well, as you came all this way, I'll give you twenty days, with interest, to get the money. Or I burn down your shop." The man paled, which was hard as he was old and quiet frail, but babbled thanks and left as quickly as he could. There were no two ways with Aion. And trying to bargin was just plain dangerous.

Azmaria and Rosette were in the lounge, flipping through various records to choose one. "How about this?" Asked Rosette, waving around a vaudeville classic. Azmaria looked around to check and agreed. It was fun. "You need this, Az." Chuckled Rosette. "You're working yourself to the bone. Go out, enjoy yourself."

Azmaria laughed. "I love my work. I'm enjoying myself. But tell you what. When you start a glorious singing career at Sinners, I'll be there first night."

Rosette grimaced. "Make it second. I'll probally make a fool of myself first night."

"You vill definately make a fool of yourself first night." Came a voice. Turning, Rosette saw the tall German woman standing in the doorway.

"What is it, Satella?" Asked Azmaria cheerily, sending a warning look toward Rosette, who might have gotten very annoyed with the woman.

Satella blatently ignored Rosette. "I was signing some papervork and I did not understand something. I came to ask for your assistance." Azmaria nodded.

"I'll show you the rest of the contract when I'm done." She said slowly. "Because I'm doing some vocal training with Rosette. I'll come soon." Satella bit her lip in an annoyed way. "But you're free to join us." Azmaria added hopefully.

Satella shook her head. "No thank you. I vill be having some coffee in the lounge." They both stifled laughter till the door was closed. After it closed, Azmaria giggled, while Rosette laughed till she couldn't breath.

"That was good." She gasped, wiping away tears. "Miss Satella didn't look happy." Azmaria shrugged.

"Work is important, but friendship is too."

"Excellent mantra."

"I think so." Crawling over to the grammerphone, Rosette put on the record, always delighted to have a duet with her friend, who was an excellent singer in her own right, but had chosen a different career path. Usualy they would spend most of the afternoon singins along to tunes, but Satella wouldn't be kept waiting, so they only got an hour in before she walked into the lounge and demanded Rosette do some work or leave. Sulking, the blonde had two cups of coffee in the lounge before she thought of something helpful to do.

She headed to the first floor of the Hendric office building, an area with fabrics and sewing machines. Azmaria's mother had been a dress maker, and it had been the girl's first job when she was in law school, and had never gotten out of the habit. It was mainly used by others hired by Azmaria. She was becoming very rich, so they kept most of the money they earned when making clothes, and some were bought by Azzy's clients. It was a win win win situation, and gave Rosette something to do for the rest of the evening.

"Blondie didn't come in tonight." Noted Sally the next morning, at about one. She, Dixie, Florida and Chrono was all at the bar again.

"Yeah." He said. "But she had a long first night. She knows the basic rules. We'll see if she follows them." Dixie gave him a sideways look.

"Do you like her?" She asked coyly. Chrono rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you think about?" He laughed.

"Yes." Replied not just Dixie, but Sally and Florida.

"I'm surronded by psycotic matchmakers." Sighed Chrono. "I'm going to bed."

"You didn't answer the question!" Shouted Florida as he walked away from the bar.

"I know." He called back without looking around. "Not another drink. I'll know. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" They sang back to him.


	4. All part of the Job

**Sorry about forgetting the double spaces! On my writing program thing I only have double spaces for scene changes, then when I put it on it adds a whole lot more, and I always forget to add them. Again, sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot about these. I do not own Chrono Crusade, or Chicago. At least, not yet.**

**I forgot to mention this, but liquor isn't on probibition in my story. It just adds too many complications.**

**Chapter 4 All Part Of The Job**

Rosette was getting used to the pattern of events. She would spend most of the day sleeping, or lounging around, so she would always have enough energy during the night. Serving at the club was extremely stressful, but it was the kind of stress she lived for. Ducking around the other women and patrons in the bar without spilling a drop, arranging the people in the bar in a specific order, it made everything more fun. She had realised the women made a game of arrangment, and it was delightful.

"Rosy, hon, come over here." Called Sally, motioning her over. It was her fourth day working at Sinners, and she didn't know everyone's name yet, but was working on it, as everyone seemed to know her. Sally smiled at Rosette as they spoke together in a corner, wearing the matching red Sinner's uniform. "Watch carefully, hon." She pointed over at two other ladies. They were carefully directing people to tables. There was something about the way they did, but Rosette couldn't put her finger on it.

"What is it?" She asked softly, unable to figure it out. Sally laughed.

"Watch."

"I am!"

"Alright, alllright, Rosy." Drawled Sally, reverting to her habits. "It's a competition. How many people can you get in different parts of the club? Anyone with a hat goes in one corner, ruffled skirts in another, weird couples in the middle and in love couples somewhere private." Rosette nodded slowly, amused. It sounded fun. "Wanna try, hon?" Asked Sally.

Rosette shook her head. "I don't think I would manage it right." They sounded for all the world like they were discussing a sport, or a chess tournament. Sally grinned at her.

"Try it out tomorrow night." She whispered. "Then we'll see if you have the nessssicary skills to play." That purposely sounded like a sporting lecture. Grinning, Rosette nodded.

It was the next night, and Rosette was having the rules of arrangment explained to her by a red-headed woman.

"Alright, now see that couple over there?" She whispered, pointing at an elegantly dressed couple walking in smartly before the rush. "They're dressed to match. See his jacket and her purse?" It was true. She held a small blue purse the same colour as the man's jacket, down to the thin silver pinstrips. "You're gunna want to seat them near the front, where Jackie put those two ladies in matching dresses." Rosette nodded, and moved forward. The rules had just been completely explained.

"Sir," She said sweetly to the couple. "Madame? Welcome to Sinners. If you'd just like to follow me, I'll show you to a table." They nodded, and Rosette was feeling confidant, till the man spoke.

"Um, could you seat us near the back?" That was when she realised the challenge of the game.

Careful negotiation got a compromise, and Rosette discovered she had a flair for barginning. So began her career as a sophisticated waitress.

"Now, say it again slowly." Said Aion warningly. Genai had brought in one of his police officers, who seemed to have some important information. The man was trembling, he obviously hadn't thought that simple bribery would lead up to the big boss.

"That Joshua kid. The one that's supposed to be in that witness thing. He's been trying to leave the house. Getting recklace." Aion nodded slowly. That would be bad. Very bad. "And the girl-"

"Rosette Christopher?" Asked Aion rapidly. The man looked at him quickly, then made a sound that seemed to mean 'I'm interested, but don't want to get in too deep'.

"No." Replied the cop, still looking shaken. "The kid's protecter, Fiore something... Anyway, I think she's getting suspicious, looking after a kid for three years. And the guy who had been looking after him first just disappearing like that."

"And what do you suggest?" Asked Aion, deceptivly calm.

"Uh, I don't know, sir." Gulped the man. "I'm j-just telling you." The fear of being murdered then having it blamed on a stupid accident almost reduced the man to tears. Aion was a man of taste, sophistication, and couldn't stand seeing a grown man blubber in front of him. Yet having his clean white suit get speckled with blood never seemed to concern him. Go figure. Anyway, partially disgusted by the cop in front of him, Aion waved his hand, turning towards a door as the policeman was dragged away.

"Well I'm glad that's over." He muttered to himself. "I have more important things to deal with." He stepped out through the door that had been behind him, but, in his current direction, was in front of him. Sorry, I just had to phrase it like that. Opening the door, which was black on his side, he walked from the back room into the bar, which was considerably brighter and more red in colour. Every bar in Chicago seemed red or black in one way or another. Looking over, he realised the bar tender was one of the criminal Sinners, the one that drank way more than all the others, but instead of getting drunk, seemed permanatly tipsy.

"Anything good?" Asked Shader cheerfully, pouring Aion a gin and tonic without his asking. She held out the drink, and when he didn't take it, swallowed the lot in a gulp, and went back to serving.

"Nothing of any interest, no." Said Aion absently, seeing his favourite chair empty and deciding to relax for a while. "And Shader, no more gin and tonic. I prefere something strong."

"Vodka, right." She nodded, pouring a large glass before delivering it. Shader, was the least evil of the Sinners, never acually killing anyone, just obliterating their hopes and dreams and cash flow. And, occasionally, sanity. When there was time.

Aion was in The Globe, obviously, and though more than one person saw him enter and leave the back room, no-one cared. If someone was being beaten to death in the other room the music would just be turned up. That was how he liked it. Looking up at the stage, he realised he had no idea whatsoever about who it was singing. Shader and Rizelle took care of that most of the time. The music got louder, and checking the time on a clock above the bar, Aion decided to go home with one or two of the dancers and Rizelle. Wait, Rizelle woldn't share. Damn. He headed back stage, which turned out to be a much less friendly atmosphere compared to Sinner's.

"Give me back my brush!" Screamed one woman, making the others stare at her. The woman brushing her own hair, currently the target for the rage, just smiled.

"I don't see your name on it." She chuckled childishly, loosening a slight tangle with her fingers. The first woman ground her teeth together, both fists clenched.

"Rizelle." She said slowly. "I don't care if you are the boss's favourite. Give me back my fking brush." Rizelle delicately lifted an eyebrow.

"Temper, temper." She crooned. "Now, if you just asked nicely I might change my mind."

"..."

"Rizelle!" Called Aion, before someone got a black eye. If he had realised that, he would probally have stayed silent to watch. "Rizelle, my beauty, come." He murmured, holding out an inviting hand. She smiled at him, taking the hand, the other loosely clutching the brush. He walked out the door ahead of her, but just before Rizelle left the room completely, she used all the force she had to chuck the brush at the offending woman, catching her between the eyes, equaling an instant concussion.

Anna, Claire, and Mary were smiling together as they entered Sister Kate's office. They had requested to be put up on the surveillance mission together, and using Claire's plan, they got to spend time in one of the fanciest clubs in Chicago. As backup singers, but still. Sister Kate was sitting solemly, as usual, in her chair, but she had a small smile on her face. Whether that was a good omen or bad, they didn't know.

"So," Began Mary, not liking the silence. Kate blinked, seemingly somewhere else when they walked in.

"Ah, girls." She began, trying to sound like her absent moment had never happened. "Is all going as planned?" She sounded a little like an evil doctor saying that, and coupled with her uniform and inheritally strict appearance, they could all picture her with an eyepatch and fluffy white cat. But, despite that, Sister Kate was a kind woman. "Have you seen Rosette Christopher?"

They nodded together, but only Mary spoke. "Yeah, we saw her each day. I think you only need to go three or four times a week, but she's been there every day we have."

"We've been there three days." Drawled Anna. "She might have taken other days off." Mary pouted. Kate put her hands up, and Claire spoke.

"She hasn't sung, so we aren't sure if she does more than waitressing. I think she might be a singer, but I'm not sure." Explained the brunette.

Sister Kate nodded. "Well, we'll see." She murmured, almost to herself. "Keep up the work, girls, and don't forget, we need to find out as much as we can about not only Miss Christopher, but Chrono." Mary began to speak then shut her mouth. Kate looked at her. "What is it, Mary?"

"Well," She asked carefully, not sure if the question would make her sound like an idiot. "About Chrono..."

"Yes?"

"Is that his first name or his last name?"

Sister Kate looked stumped. "I'm not actualy sure."

**Sorry to keep pointing it out, but I'm just trying to make it perfectly clear that no-one but Aion knows Chrono's last name. It will be explained soon, probally next chapter.**

Rosette had completed her full ten days of working. She was enjoying waitressing, but was still a little scared to sing. Yet, as no-one had asked about it, Rosette asumed that there was a plan of some sort. Well, actually, she didn't, she just smiled and nodded mentally. It was evening, the stars coming out, when she reached the club. She was eager to get in, as she was going to ask Chrono if she could borrow one of the dresses. She had no idea where she would wear it, but knowing she was allowed to was a delightful feeling. So, she was smiling blissfully as she entered the Sinners club through the back door. Chrono was already inside, smiling blissfully at the other ladies. Rosette felt the smallest, almost unconcious, twinge of jealousy, though she couldn't fathom why. As she strolled in, Chrono turned to her, momentarily stunning her with a radient smile. Rosette recovered quickly, and was sure no-one was the wiser.

"Rosette," He smiled. "This is your eleventh day, is it not?"

"Uh, yeah." She nodded, smiling weakly. Was he going to ask about the singing?

"Well, as such, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" She just stared at him. His smile faltered. "Or another night, if you want to get chang-"

"No!" She gasped, and he looked at her curiously. He had no idea for what she was saying no too. "I mean, no, tonight's fine, but do you usually-?"

"Oh yes." He said lightly. "A dinner for a job well done."

"Yep." Broke in Sally. "It's a cute little thing he does. A short, private celebration for your first ten days." Rosette nodded, a little more at ease.

"Um," She began hesitantly. "I have nothing to wear, period. Could I use one of the dresses here?" He smiled.

"Of course. I'll be in the bar." He left the room, and Rosette was caught up in a flurry of activity in which she had her dress changed to the one she'd seen, makeup applied by four sets of hands, and her hair re-arranged in ten minutes flat. It took a few deep breaths, but she was able to leave the dressing room in a state of radience, according to the other ladies. Rosette couldn't help wondering why they were doing so much, but all thoughs were driven out of her head when she saw Chrono, standing by the bar. Evidently he had managed to change too, from the black pants, white shirt, and suspenders.**I wouldn't mention that, but in Chicago, a few guys are in shirt-suspenders, and it looks way better than it sounds.** Anyway, he now wore a stylish suit, a dark blue colour, with his violet hair in the inescapable ponytail. Rosette had a feeling he didn't know how to do it up any other way. He smiled at her, another dazzeling smile, and stood straighter, holding out his arm. She took it, and they strolled together out the door.

------------------------------

In the dressing room, just after Rosette walked out:

"The dinner was a lie, right?" Said Alex, a girl who had only been there a few months.

"Of course it was!" Laughed Sally delightedly. "But you know men, they can never manage to ask a girl out without an excuse, or a really big bunch of flowers and chocolate, and our Chrono's a little more subtle than that, bless him."

Alex laughed along with the other woman. "Wow, well you two are both pretty good liars." Florida grinned, joining the conversation.

"You gotta be, it's show biz. And, for Chrono, a nun would lie to a saint."

"For Chrono, a nun would lie _with_ a saint." Everyone in hearing distance prompty burst out laughing, and it took a good ten minutes to get over it, and by then, both Chrono and Rosette had left the bar, arm in arm.

------------------------------

In the bar, just after Rosette and Chrono walked out:

Three girls, each in the Sinner's 'uniform' stared at the blonde and her boss. "That doesn't seem like a normal work relationship." Murmured Anna, watching them go.

"Mmm, Sister Kate should hear about this." Agreed Claire.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Asked Mary, recieving glares from the other two. "What?"

-------------------------------

In the bar, just as Rosette walked out of the dressing room:

Chrono turned to face her, and stood straighter out of reflex. She. Looked. Beautiful. That said, Rosette always looked beautiful. The dress she'd borrowed was one he remembered another woman buying, and though it looked good on her, there was something missing about the dress, though he had no idea what it was. Maybe that it was bright pink, which, though it highlighted her hair, didn't quite match her complexion. But, though he pretended to be when asked advice by his girls, Chrono wasn't a fashion expert, and decided to spend most of the evening figuring out the wonder that was Rosette, and wonder about how hard she would hit him when the girls said he didn't usually do the dinner thing. **For the dress, think the casino pink dress.**

"M'lady." He murmured softly as she reached him, looping her arm around his. She smiled saucily then almost tripped over something, making her blush scarlet, but he just smiled, tightening his grip on her arm. "Would you like to walk, or take a car?" He asked softly as they left the club, recieving curious looks from those in line. Some, from those who knew Chrono and found the newfound romance interesting, others just wondered why a well dressed couple would be _leaving_ the club at that time.

However thought what, Rosette decided she wouldn't mind walking, if they could drive back. It seemed safer and more comfortable. Happy to oblige, Chrono chose a restaurant that wasn't too far away. Arm in arm, they strolled lightly down the semi-busy street, exchanging small talk about the weather, the club, and life in general. This was less awkward than you'd expect, because to Rosette's surprise, she and Chrono were extremely different people, yet instantly liked each other.(if you ignored Rosette's first impression, and the whole punching scenario, which Chrono admitted to finding completely hilarious when she mentioned it.)

They reached the restaraunt quickly, it wasn't too far from downtown's seemingly panicky nightlife.

A suave man in a dinner jacket greeted them. "Ah, yes sir, right this way sir, please follow me, madame." And they ended up sitting in a reletively empty area, with a simpering couple nearby.

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love _you_ more."

"NO, I love YOU more."

"Nuh-uh, I love YOU more-"

"Good grief. I should warn you, if they say shunukums I'm punching the guy." Muttered Rosette, and Chrono had to swallow his laughter as they sat down. Not an easy task, but he managed with a brief understanding of the phrase 'choke on your own words'. "This place is fancy." She said softly, then gave Chrono a slant eyed look. "So, you do this with all your girls?" He managed to hide the panicky feeling he suddenly felt quite well.

"This place isn't as expensive as it looks." He grinned cheekily. "Not to be cheap, but it's much nicer than most of the upperclass clubs. I think the butler is either new to this place, or very full of himself. That's the first time I've seen someone act so, well, just generally idiotic." Rosette chuckled, and he pushed the menu toward her.

"Mmm, it all looks good." Murmured Rosette.

Chrono smiled at her. "Well, order whatever you want." He said lightly, flicking through the menu briefly before putting it down. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you getting?" She asked, looking at him from over the top of menu. The red-eyed man grinned sheepishly at her.

"Soup."

"Just soup?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm a dessert man." She smiled at him, bemused, while he continued grinned sheepishly.

"I'll have the ravioli, then." She said smilingly. **I don't know about Rosette, but I LOVE ravioli, and it's what I would have chosen. That, or soup with Chrono to leave room for dessert.**

It didn't take long for the food to come, but as it was a different waiter, Rosette saw a friendlier side to the restaraunt. "Mmm." The couple said together, as the food came, making Chrono and Rosette blush and grin at each other. The food was good, though Rosette grimaced as Chrono elegantly sipped his soup, but, still with small talk, they passed the dinner portion of the evening. Then, at the end, a second menu, to Rosette's surprise, arrived. It was a dessert menu.

"Now I get the small dinner." She gasped, staring at the variety.

"This is the reason this is one of my favourite places." He chuckled, flipping through the second menu. Rosette, not entirely sure about some of the desserts, chose simply.

"A sundae for me, please." She said softly. Chrono had ordered something she wasn't sure she could pronounce. When the dishes arrived, she saw it was a slice of... Something. Whatever it was, it looked deliciously creamy.

He grinned at her. "Everything they make here is magnificent, but this is my favourite: Tiramisu." She looked at it curiously before digging into her own dessert. He was right, it was delicious. Though, as she ate the couple behind them were reaching the 'get a room' stage.

"Oh, I wuv you sooo much, baby." Crooned the man. Rosette shuddered.

"No, I wuv you, shunookums." At those words, Chrono lunged across the table, grabbing Rosette's hands.

"What-?"

"I'm not taking any chances, thank you." He snickered, she obviously knew what he meant, because she grabbed her hands back, glaring at him playfully but blushing.

"I won't go crazy just yet. And what's that like?" She gestured at his plate with a fork. He grinned.

"Magnificant, as always. You?"

"Really good, but what do you mean, 'as always'?"

"Tiramisu's my favourite food." He chirped. "I tend to get this dessert whenever I can." She laughed. "Want to try?" She blinked.

"Um, sure." He spooned some of the cake onto a spoon (obviously) and leaned forward. Rosette opened her mouth, and tried it. "That's delicious!"

"Told you so."

A car picked them up, and Rosette asked to be stopped a little way from her apartment. She hated where she lived. "Thanks for dinner." She smiled at Chrono, who smiled and nodded back. "But next time, I'm doing your hair. It's a mess." That made him blink, but not for the reason she expected.

"Next time?"

"Oh, no, I meant..." She flustered, eventualy ending with: "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't." He stepped out of the car briefly, taking her hand and bowing over it and kissing her fingers. "Goodnight, dear Rosette." He murmured, making her blush.'

"Uh, goodnight Chrono."

------------------------

"How was it?" Cried seventeen, maybe eighteen ladies when Chrono got back to the club. Chrono burst out laughing.

"You were all waiting for me, weren't you?" He accused, still laughing. "Well, thank you Sally, I think I'll have a shower. See you later."

"A cold shower?" Called three women, creating more gales of laughter. Chrono was used to being the subject of giggles, so he just laughed.

-----------------------------------------------

The next chapter will probally be shorter, sorry. Please forgive my spelling of **shunookums**. I've never used it and hopefully never will, so I wouldn't know how to spell it right, but now a message from our sponser: me.

Chrono: Well, that was interesting. But I've been wondering.

Me: Yeah?

Chrono: When do I get a last name?

Me: Oh, shut up.

Artemis: If you two are done, I'd like to get my message through.

Rosette: Who the hell are you?

Artemis: Artemis Fowl, child prodigy.

Rosette: And you're here, why? Wait, this isn't turning into... A Cross Over Story!

Artemis: No. I have better things to do than hang around with a bunch of manga characters.

Chrono: Right. Sure you do.

Artemis: Shut up. I just wanted to say, MY story, An Alternate Artemis, is now open for reading in Books - Artemis Fowl

Rosette: Good for you.

Artemis(ignores her): It's self contained, to you don't need to read the books to understand it. If the insanity is getting too much...

Rosette, Chrono, Author: Hey!

Artemis: ...Getting too much, please come read my story. Both that and this tale will be continued at the same time, though not together. Thank you, and good bye.

Rosette: (Slaps Artemis)


	5. Hair Styles and Drinks

_**This is the first time I'm writing this, but thank you all so much for your reviews. It reminds me that I have a reason to keep writing. Oh, I feel so loved! I hope you like this chapter, cos it leads up to the next chapter, which answers a few questions. A few, mind, I still need to keep a secret or two to make things interesting. Again, thank you all SO MUCH!**_

_**I am so sorry for the time it took to write this. I'm so lazy, don't look at me. DON'T LOOK AT ME! But look at the chapter, and review, review as if your life depended on it! Cos if you don't, it might.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade or Chicago in any way. But tomorrow's another day... Oh, and I don't own scooby doo. Tell me if you find the vague reference.**_

**Chapter 5 Hair Styles and Drinks**

**Or**

**Being Melodramatic And Scarily Obsessive About Chrono**

_Continuing straight from Chapter 4:_

Rosette stood, watching the car drive off. He was so sweet sometimes. But she stood by the original comment, that she would fix his hair next time something important was happening. Rosette rubbed her hands together gleefully. That would be fun. As the car turned a corner so did she, and she ran upstairs to her flat. It hadn't changed in the time she had left, still messy, dingy, with everything littering the floor. Cleaning wasn't a specialty of hers. Sighing lightly, she decided to have a shower to get all the gunk off her face. Slipping out of her dress and dropping it on a chair in the main room, which was everything but kitchen and bathroom in the small studio apartment, she closed the door and turned on the water. She wasn't prepared for how fast the hot water came on, and yelped, almost slipping on the bath tub's bottom (it isn't a separate shower unit) and quickly turned up the cold. Too far, causing her to yelp again in shock and turn both off fast. This time, she was more careful with the water. Finally, as the jets were corrected, she sighed happily. The thing was a crappy trickle, really, but it was still very relaxing. Letting her hair out of the knot the girls had arranged it in, Rosette sighed again. It was nice to relax in the shower every now and then.

She was half asleep when she got out of the shower, in part from the lulling affect of the water, and in part from the food she had had. There was also a nagging feeling that Chrono had something to do with the relaxed, almost drunken state she felt she was in, and it annoyed her. Glancing at the chair, she remembered that her blue dress was at Sinners, and so was staring at the pink dress on the wicker chair. She groaned at the thought of having to bring the dress in a bag to give back. But, it wasn't a huge complication, and Rosette easily dragged herself to her bed, thinking naughtily -at least she thought so- about what her employer was doing at that moment.

She yawned, but said goodnight to Joshua, told him a quick summery of the evening, as she did every night, or morning, on working days.

----------------------------

She was back the next evening, with the pink dress in a large handbag. Her hair was sparkling golden in the sunlight and Rosette had a bright smile. More to the point, she had no idea why she had a bright smile. It was just a work day, nothing special would be happening. Except, maybe something would. And that was all it took to make Rosette grin as she strolled along the stone path.

The evening was pleasant, if normal, though something did happen, and even though it didn't actualy concern Rosette, she decided that she wanted it too. In a strange way.

"Girls," Announced Chrono as he entered the dressing room. Rosette quickly slipped into a robe, smartly memorising his knock by day two. "Girls, I need you all to be on your best behavior." That got a few curious looks. "Yeah, I know that sounded strange. Two suits are coming round to check everything's legit. And, as far as I know, it is. Unless one of you is bootlegging in the basement." The entire room pointed at Rosette, who got them to change direction with an dangerous glare. They then pointed at Florida, who nodded pathetically.

"Yep, it's me. And I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you damn waitresses." She got to the end of the sentence in a strained way before desolving into tears of hysteria, joined by most of the others. Chrono, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest, smiled and chuckled in a contented way.

He put his hands up for quiet. "Florida," He laughed. "The liquor's gotta be out of the club by tomorrow afternoon. Feel free to stash it in my apartment." Again, a pause for laughter. A room full of girls equals a lot of uncontrolable giggling. "But seriously, we all have to be good for Mr Smith and Mr Kingsley. Including me-"

"I'm fixing your hair!" Announced Rosette.

"What?" Chrono, Sally, Martha, Dixie, and Florida uttered the sylable in unisen. Rosette chuckled.

"Just what I said. I told you that I'd be doing your hair next time something important happened, and this counts." Chrono looked cautious. She put her hands on her hips, fighting an annoying smile. "I'm afriad you have no choice. I'll even come in early." He sighed in a defeated way.

"No choice? Oh well, I've been there before, though never with a dominatrix." He got a well deserved slap, and just laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll behave if you all do. In the meantime, I'll remain completely and utterly terrified." He strolled out of the room to more of the inescapable laughter, chuckling to him self, and rubbing his cheek. Taunting Rosette was harzardous to his health, but in a fun, swimming with sharks sort of way. Rosette, meanwhile, was trying to figure out what she could possibly do with his waist length hair. Club, or braid, or plait, if there was any difference between the two, or... She had no idea what else. But still, she rubbed her hands together, grinning in the same way she had when she had first thought it.

----------------------

Chrono was creeping around the club. He was searching for Rosette, so as to get the hair over and done with. Never doing anything with the violet strands but put them up, he didn't know what she'd do to them. But, never one to shirk responsiblity, he was going to be a big boy and let the girls do his hair. That brought an ironic grimace, but an extremely distinguishable laugh made him sigh and head backstage.

He popped his head around the door without knocking, then quickly ducked back out when Rosette threw a shoe at him. "Knock first!" She screamed as the door closed, The shoe missing poor Chrono by centimeters. Of course, he wouldn't know how many, because they measured in inches then, I think. The point is: Long live the Metric System!

After a minute and a half, the door opened again. Without looking at him, Rosette pointed to a chair. "Sit." She ordered, and Chrono obeyed, feeling like laughing due to the almost formal atmosphere. Almost because he was obviously not the only one near laughter. Turning, though, Rosette maintained a look of solemn dignity. Ablite an intensly manical one. He gave her a curious look. She looked like a surgen. "Now," She said in a purring voice. "Just sit back and relax."

"I'll sit back." Replied Chrono, trying to mask the laughter in his voice. "I'm not promising to relax. Not when you have access to the back of my head." Giggles broke through the calm mask, till, though Chrono couldn't see it, Rosette held up a hand, silencing them. He couldn't see a mirror, so almost jumped when he felt a hand at the nape of his neck. He relaxed a little and the rubber band came off.

"My god." Laughed Rosette. "You keep your hair up with _that_? Oh, no no no. It won't do at all."

"Now you're scaring me."

"Don't worry, you're in safe hands." She cooed, then, holding his ponytail in one hand called to one of the girls. "Brush." She was handed a brush quickly, just as Chrono muttered:

"You sound like a surgeon." Only to be given a sharp tap with the brush, which was silver, and hurt. "Ow. Alright, I'll be good. Just this once."

"Just this once." echoed Rosette, beginning to brush his hair gently. Chrono couldn't help finding it a queer, if pleasant, sensation. Rosette was taking this extremely seriously, and asked for a comb in the same doctor's voice. He was starting to wonder what she was doing , and she was ruffling his fringe, then, for a while, silence, till she asked for her final 'instrument'. "Ribbon."

"Ribbon?" That didn't sound good.

"Quiet, pacient." Replied Rosette in a dark tone. After a moment, she sighed and stood back, then her voice turned completely manical and she let out a diabolical laugh. "It's... Alive! Or at least, very STYLISH! Wah ha ha ha!" She continued laughing psycotically till Chrono moved his hands to feel what the blonde had done without standing up, and felt a long, thick braid.

"Stand up!" Said a girl. "Rosette won't let us see what she did!" Blinking, Chrono obeyed, and turned, with a collective gasp from his feminine audience. "Ooo." They said together, and burst into applause. Giving Rosette a strange look, he moved to a mirror.

**WARNING! A paragraph of descriptive language to do with Chrono. Yes, a full paragraph. And though it is technically being thought by Chrono, it will be girly and obsessivly precise. Oh, and it will be full body, not just hair and face. I live for descriptions, but feel free to skip this, that's what the warning is for.**

He stared at the reflection. Sure, it was still Chrono, with the wide, crimson eyes, framed with dark, curled lashes, a slightly darker shade to his hair and brows. The same deceptively child-like innocent eyes, below them chiseled cheek bones and a precise nose, above, the strange trio of freckles on his forehead, an oh-so-amusing birthmark. A small, slightly incredulous smile hovered on the edge of deep pink lips, showing a hint of ultra white teeth. But the hair was the surprising, though impressive, part. (the girls would find that debatable, due to those times in summer he had been repairing some rooms, and taken off his shirt. They hadn't had any idea that ganster/office work could have the same results as triathlon training) Anyway, the smooth, violet strands had been carefully woven together into a long braid that hung to his waist, with a thick, golden yellow ribbon tied into a bow near the end, finishing with a paintbrush style tuft. His fringe and shorter tendrils of hair were tumbled and messy, with a precise, elegant look. It didn't seem possible, but there it was, making him flick his head to the side to get the jagged locks away from his eyes, and making him look like a cross between a school boy and a businessman. He turned, smiling at Rosette.

**I hope you enjoyed that, because I had fun writing it.**

"Thank you." He said in a soft voice that meant more to any of them than flowers and chocolate. The softness turned to bemusment, the smile to a cheeky grin. "You've made me pretty." Rosette bowed, grinning, abandoning both serious and insane doctor forms she had taken on.

"I take my work seriously."

"Mr Chrono?" Came a questioning voice from the doorway. Chrono turned, braid swinging behind him in what Rosette found a delightful way. It was Leon, the bouncer, wearing his customary black. "Two guys in suits are here to see you. Cool braid." Chrono chuckled in a resigned way.

"Unless we can assasinate them without a scandel, I better go greet them." He groaned, heading for the door. Reaching it, he paused, turning and flicking his head in a smooth motion. "And again, thank you Rosette. I love the new look." Rosette smiled back easily, but when the door closed, sighed and colapsed on a chair, a dreamy look on her face.

"I'm glad you like it." She sighed, possibly in full knowledge that he had left the room. Possibly not. Either way it made the others laugh, but in one mind, they all agreed that the braid suited Chrono deliciously.

Meanwhile, Chrono tucked his hands in his pockets and went to greet the detectives. Only he knew who they really were, and they knew he knew, so no-one bothered with pretenses, or even politeness. Usually he was the personification of worldly elegance and charm, but it wasn't worth it for two scum-sucking officers. He was cold as he greeted them, and turned without a word, expecting them to follow, which they did, and took chairs before her could offer them as he took a seat behind his oak desk. That they seated themselves so certainly didn't bother Chrono, as he hadn't intended to offer chairs, yet hadn't wanted to have to look up at them, so this way he won and they still seemed the rude ones. If he was good at anything, it was making himself look good. Though this time he had Rosette's help, he though ruefully. But he switched his mind away from the beautiful blonde to concentrate on 'Smith' and 'Kingsley'.

"Yes?" He asked blandly. Both stared stonily back at him.

"Mr, ah, Chrono?" Asked Kingsley, the bearded one.

"Of course I'm Chrono." He snapped, impacient. "Who else did you expect?" He wasn't usually this rude, but recent sleepless nights had left him annoyed. Of course, the presence of those two didn't help things. The two men glanced at each other, surprised.

"We didn't mean to be insulting." Said Smith in a dull monotone. "We're just searching for the right words."

"Well you can't be doing a great job."

They both held they same looked of mild startlement, but it wasn't for long. "Please, sir. You need to understand that we are working together. The three of us need to compunicate as a team." Chrono glared.

"Three of _us_? You may want to get yourself checked out, imaginary friends aren't healthy." Cynicism wasn't in Chrono's nature. The fact the he was acting that way meant he was nearing breaking point. Why did the police affect him that way? Well, that was a stupid question, really, he knew exactly why they effected him that way, but Chrono disliked violence, and few people had seen him mad. He wanted to keep it that way. Neither Smith nor Kingsley seemed comfortable.

"Sir." Smith made a point of emphesing the word. "We want to get to the bottom of the case four years ago-"

"And have you gotten any further?" Interrupted Chrono. Deep breaths were reducing his anger, but slowly. Still, his voice was lower, and the two men took it as a good sign.

"Yes, we have gotten further in the case. Have you heard of a family known as Christopher?" Chrono froze, but only for a second.

"No." He said in a slow voice. "I don't think I have."

"Well," Said Kingsley carefully, obviously not wanting to give anything away. "The family may have been concerned with the, ah, incident." Chrono nodded blankly. "We don't think they were involved directly, mind you." Continued the man in the same droan. "But possibly witnesses or mild law breakers. We thought it was important to come ask you if you had seen anything more." Chrono almost ground his teeth.

"No." He said slowly, in a soft voice. "I don't know anything more about the case. You always come back to pick my brain, to see if there is something I've forgotten." He gave them both a penetrating stare that left them flustered. "Or if there's something I didn't mention, something that you think time might have loosened my tongue about. Well, gentlemen, I'm afraid not. You'll just have to put up with me either being forgetful, truthful, or a very good liar, and at the moment, I only promise that I'm not the former." The delicate way he put the words would, Chrono knew, torment the detectives, but after the court cases, and the amount of people he testified against, there was no way anyone could assume he was a villian. That would be one of the advantages of returning to a life of crime, if he didn't loathe the proffetion in the deepest pits of his soul.

The two men glanced at each other in the exact same meaningful way all the others did, but stood. One tipped his hat. "Sir, Chrono, good day to you." Without another word, and obviously not expecting curtesy from Chrono, they left the well-furnished mahogeny office, and then the club completely. Chrono yawned widely. Well, that was most of the trash taken care of. Now came the white trash: paper work.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Rosette had been thanked profoundly and repeatedly by Chrono for the hair, and she had laughed and told him to try to do it up like that again, as it suited him. Smiles, a kiss on the cheek, a whispered goodbye, and she went home. It was early morning by that time, though earlier morning than usual, as it had been a wednesday, but still, she almost colapsed in her bed that morning, with nothing but an 'I did his hair. It looked good', for picture Joshua to think over.

Rosette sighed as she fell asleep. Work was almost too good to last.

Minus the _almost_.

---------------------------------------------------------

AH! Friday! Busy! So. Very. Very. Busy! Girls in dark red were running, balancing trays filled with drinks, but not splilling a drop. Rosette, an accident magnet, did spill a drop. More so. But in the craziness, volume, and the sheer capacity of people Sinners could hold, she managed to duck away before someone noticed a spill. And by then they probally blamed someone else. She was exhausted by nine o'clock, but this wasn't a novice thing, everybody was. Both Joe the pianist and Felix the male singer had been away, so Chrono, dressed in his own uniform, purple hair trapped beneath a newspaper boy cap, was bartending and playing the piano in turns, swapping with various girls who could play the instrument when his fingers got sore.

Somehow, despite a small headache from the music that seemed a permanant part of working in nightclub, everyone was jubilant, if looking extremely harassed. Between loud jazz and shouts for drink orders, Rosette got in short chats with some of the others, and asked why tonight it was so busy. Friday was, on the whole, living hell, but it was never that bad.

Asking Dixie, she got this answer. "I think it's got something to do with those cases." She whispered. Rosette nodded. The recent hanging of two condemed criminals was all over the news, and would be till the next murder trial, which, in Chicago, couldn't be too far away. "Oh, and honey, careful. Don't accept drinks from strangers." Nodding with a laugh, Rosette went back to work. She couldn't stay still for more than a minute, it might tip the scale, and let the club get totaly over run. But it was intersting. Two criminals dead, and, ironically, Sinners is filled with people. Funny how humanity worked. And the other thing was hysterical, but true or not, Rosette was smarter than that.

Everyone was reaching fainting point as the night wore on. Rosette felt like she would melt into a puddle and like it, since it would give her a rest. Her brain had reached melting point, and she had forgotten anything but her name, and how to wait on people. This turned out to be very, very bad. Not that she would realise it at all that evening.

It was three in the morning and a group of people were laughing and grinning, and whispering to each other. Rosette weaved over to them, holding a tray of drinks. There was one extra glass, as she handed them over, but ignored it, till a hand caught the back of her dress. She turned, started, in full knowledge that if she wanted to keep her job she couldn't hit however touched her. They all seemed drunk. It wasn't their fault. But looking at the young man who smiled at her, she saw that he didn't look drunk. He smiled.

"There's one drink left, and our friend's gone. Do you want it?" Rosette blinked, then turned away again. Her mental capacity had shrunk drastically during the evening. She just couldn't be bothered commenting. But he called again. "Come on, share a drink. You won't regret it..." He trailed off suggestivly, then changed tact when he realised this had no effect on her whatsoever. "Oh please, I'd hate for it to go to waste."

"If I drink the damn thing will you drop it and let me get back to work?" She growled, exasparated. He grinned and nodded, holding out the drink.

"Cheers." He laughed, and Rosette sipped. "That board looks really old." He said lightly, training to make conversation. Rosette turned, and the still crowded room, the noise level, meant she missed the gentle _plop_ as something fell into her glass, the _fizz_ as it desolved.

------------------------------------------------

A high, squeaky laugh that dessolved into sluggish giggles peirced the air. Sinners was emptying, and Rosette sat on the lap of the brunette boy, holding a glass. From the bar, Sally watched her with worried eyes. Sally was slightly addicted to booze, but she had never gone that far. How would Chrono take it? Did Rosette even mention she was a drinker? Oh, wait, what...? The boy helped her up, obviously heading towards the door with the tottering blonde and his other friends, who all looked throughly amused. Without another word, she darted off to find Chrono.

When the imposing looking man walked towards him, Brendan wasn't too worried. It could be anyone. And who was he, just a boy escourting his drunk girlfriend home. The thought made Brendan grin, till he noticed the man's eyes, which looked disturbingly like blood, and were not only furious but staring straight at him. But, he couldn't, that wasn't-

"I suggest you let go of her." The voice was soft, dark, murderous. Brendan took an unconcious step backwards. The man held out a hand. "I'm not stupid. She's wearing a uniform. She obviously works here." Bredan, despite obviously being rumbled, didn't back down.

"What if she does? Work's over, and I'm taking her home." The man gave an I-don't-want-to-hurt-you-but-I-will kind of look.

"I work here too. I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. You're going to want to let go of her now. And yes, I'm talking about the present." Bredan backed down.

"Alright. It's just what she told me. But she's gone, so if you know better." He almost flung the girl who called herself Rosette into the arms of the red-eyed man, and left as fast as dignity would allow. Maybe a little less.

Chrono looked at Rosette, who was blinking feebly at him. "Well, you're not getting home, and I don't know where you live." He whispered, lifting her into his arms. "So I'll just have to take you home with me. Lucky it's not a long walk." He began walking towards the back of the club, and was mobed by twelve anxious girls.

"Is she alright!" "What happened?" "Do you know where she lives?" "We had no idea, really we didn't!" Chrono gritted his teeth. This wasn't a great time.

"Shh!" He shushed them, not unkindly, but with obvious force. They quietened down and gazed at him. "Um, yes, she seems alright, I'm not sure what happened, a few to many drinks is probally all, she's going to spend the night at my house, and I know you would all have told me." They nodded together in a worried way, but Chrono's house had a spare bed, and a few girls had stayed with him when they needed too. So, he wished them all goodnight, said he'd see them all the next day. And took the stairs up to his office. He didn't stop at the second floor, but continued up the second stairs to the third, and through a locked, boring looking door. Inside was a luxery apartment that Chrono called home. He ignored all else and walked straight to the spare room, then threw a disgusted glance at what he saw.

"Oh, right. Laundry." The entire bed was covered in clothes, a mound that only showed the pillows. With a sigh he spun around, Rosette turning and snuggling tightly against his chest. "I'll give you the main bed, shall I?" He said softly, walking to his own bedroom. He hadn't been able to help himself at the time, but never once regretted the choice. Most of his room was taken up with a huge king bed, that was almost dripping with dunnas, blankets, and pillows. The pillows were memories, really, like a five year old's comfort blanket, or a thirty year old's comfort blanket, but he was so used to them there was nothing more comfortable. Pulling back the blankets carefully, which wasn't easy considering he had to hold onto Rosette, who was clutching his shoulder and muttering incomprehensibly. Yet he manged, then carefully lay her on the bed, distangling the hand that refused to let go of his violet braid, which he had wrapped beneath his cap, but had fallen of onto the way up the stairs. "Let go." He whispered, gently, moving her fingers, which curled tightly together when they finally released his hair. He pulled the blankets back over her, and smiled to himself. Leaning forward, he kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Rosette. Just relax till morning." He turned away, prepared to sleep on the sofa if it meant avoiding laundrey for another few hours. But he moved so quietly that he caught the muttered comment returned by Rosette.

"Goodnight Chrono."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosette woke slowly tucked into a soft, warm bed. She had no idea what was going on, but was experiencing her first hangover. But, through the thick haze of her brain and the killer migrian, she vaguely noticed that though the bed was terribally comfortable, something wasn't. She was still dressed! Why hadn't she gotten out of her clothes before bed. Still too exhausted to think, Rosette managed to strip beneath the covers before sinking back into the warmth of the bed. It felt like night, everything was so dark, so the fact that it was acually nine in the morning didn't register. With a sigh, she fell asleep again.

Chrono got up to check on his ward, a little worried. Rosette hadn't seemed like a drinker, but how could he know? He opened his own bedroom door a crack, and seeing she was fast asleep, smiled and walked in. The first thing he noticed was how dark it was, strangly, even though he went through that every morning. Or, afternoon, depending on the working hours. The second was a dark red dress, bra and stockings, which made Chrono blush dark pink before backing out of the room. He had stuff to do. She could wake up when she wanted, all he could do was hope that she would remember that he had only _put_ her in the bed. Despite himself, he grinned at the thought.

Considerately, he left a note saying she could use the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Did you enjoy that? If so, please review! And add anything you think might help me improve. Like I said, tell me if you find the Scooby Doo reference. It was vague and pointless, so I don't blame you if you didn't.**_

_**Now, I know theres something else I want to write, but as I can't remember what it is, never mind. And please check out the next chapter. We find more interesting information that I didn't write in this chapter but was supposed to.**_

**_P.S Stay tuned for Newspaper Clippings, which is important._**


	6. NewsPaper Clippings

_**Sorry this took so long! Sickness won't stop me, but it does one hell of a job delaying me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I deny that I, or anyone I know, own or hold in possesion the rights to Chrono Crusade. The events in the 'Copy Write' scandal and my recent acquiry of certain deeds are completely unrelated, despite what recent FBI detectives have said. Thank you. - Statement read out Miss Olynara's laywers at the recent press conferance. The ending statement was: Really, I don't own it.**_

_**There were no colour photos back then, so it makes things slighty more complicated, but it'll still make sense.**_

**Chapter 6 Newspaper Clippings**

**A quick overview of Chrono's apartment, for sense's sake. Front door leads to the main 'lounge' room. There are 4 doors from there, the main bedroom, the kitchen, the spare room and the sunroom. Just inside the sunroom is the door into the bathroom, and at the back of the spare room is the other bathroom door (Meaning there are 2 doors to the 1 bathroom). Thank you for your time.**

_Chrono got up to check on his ward, a little worried. Rosette hadn't seemed like a drinker, but how could he know? He opened his own bedroom door a crack, and seeing she was fast asleep, smiled and walked in. The first thing he noticed was how dark it was, strangly, even though he went through that every morning. Or, afternoon, depending on the working hours. The second was a dark red dress, bra and stockings, which made Chrono blush dark pink before backing out of the room. He had stuff to do. She could wake up when she wanted, all he could do was hope that she would remember that he had only _put_ her in the bed. Despite himself, he grinned at the thought._

_Considerately, he left a note saying she could use the shower._ - Last chapter. And now:

-----------------------------------

Rosette had no idea what time it was when she awoke. She was beyond the usual realms of groggy, and several kinds of electrical appliances were pounding in her head. "It hurts." She moaned, turning over and flinging a hand out in front of her. When the hand didn't meet a badly placed shelf in her tiny apartment, she tried to ignore the headache to figure out what was happening. Waving the hand around in the air and still finding nothing, though, she sighed and let it rest against her warm forhead. Warm, but not hot. No fever, and, ouch! Definatly awake, though a poke in the eyes was untraditional. So it wasn't a dream. Ah well, nothing for it but to open the eyes.

Slowly, two lagoon like irises opened, and Rosette's breath settled. A girl like Rosette couldn't help but imagine a dungeon that happened to have a magically soft bed, and guns, or better, daggers, spears, and magic symbols keeping her from sitting up. So it was a mild disappoinment when no tall, dark, rougishly handsome but tortured and evil young man walked up to her, held out his hand, and announced he was an evil prince who was taking her hostage and would force her, as the most beautiful woman in the realm, to marry him before pulling her into a kiss. Damn.

She waited another few seconds, staring at a dark blue ceiling, painted to resemble the night sky. But nothing, and so Rosette sat up, disappointed but not too upset over it. Chrono might have been annoyed if she switched dimentions without saying she'd miss work.

Sitting up turned out to be a horrible mistake, as it made her headache six hundred and thirty-seven point two times worse. This fact would later be proven by an insane scientist who had nothing better to do while he waited for his death ray to warm up. She fell back, cursing her brain. But it did help memory flow. Someone... A drink... She'd only had one, but afterwoulds she had been completely out of her mind. "Oh... Dixie was right." She moaned pathetically. "And I'm going to have to quit. Chrono would never keep a murderess on staff." The headache didn't go away, but it was numbed by Rosette's unique kind of blood lust. The brunette boy was going to die.

She moved to haul herself out of the bed, when she realised she was wearing next to nothing. Looking 'round the side, she saw a bra and stockings, but the dress was gone. Blushing furiously, she searched for clothes, and on seeing a freshly laundered pile of men's clothes, scarpered over to it, pulling an overlarge button up shirt over her head. Then she went back to her own clothes, pulled on the stockings and bra, and was happy and immodest enough to search for the man then.

Still with a pounding headache, she left the room in a slightly wobbly fashion, but managed a weak whistle when she opened the door into the main room. It was wide, elegant, and airy. Whoever this guy was, he had good taste. Not that that would save him. Creeping through the room, she looked around at four other door she could see. Assuming one was to leave the house, the other three were... Well there was only one way to find out. She headed through the first door, which was an open arch, into a lime green kitchen, dim because of shutters. Doing the only sensible thing, she raided the fridge and made a huge breakfast, then spent a full half hour chowing down.

"I've gotta find the bathroom." She realised after she finished, darting from the kitchen to find the bathroom. She automatically ran to the other side of the lounge room, pulled open the door to a bedroom, groaned, but ran straight through and opened the second door in the room. "Ah! Sweet relief!" She sighed, running into the clean light blue bathroom, also very dark due to wooden shutters. "Someone has a theme going." She muttered. In classic Rosette style, she not only didn't notice the note sticky taped onto the glass of the shower cubicle, but she left the bathroom from a different door to that which she entered. And that's when she saw it.

"Whoa."

That was the only word for it. Warm sunlight streamed in tiny ribbons between the inescapable shutters, trying to light a sunshine yellow room. It had soft, comfy looking white furniture arranged loosely around the room, and a floor to ceiling bookshelf taking up one wall. But it wasn't the general prettiness that caught Rosette's attention, or made her gasp. It was, in the center of the room, against one wall, a shrine.

Glimmers of yellow wallpaper could be seen between newspaper clippings, but not many, and the wall was covered with black and white text, sepia pictures, and larger, thicker headlines. Against the wall, like borders, were two dresses, one an elegant evening dress and extremely beautiful, the other simpler, for a cool day not unlike that outside. On a low table were small, random seeming objects that Rosette hadn't seen anywhere else in the house, they didn't seem the man's style, delicate, tasteful porcelain minatures in various positions, and a few rings. It was so strange. Not only newspapers but photographs covered the walls, though they were all of the same person. In different places, with different people, but always that same face. Rosette fell to her knees and edged closer, trying to figure out what it was all for, when a name caught her attention. It was one of the biggest headlines, and was near the middle. Bold letters wrote: **_A Star Is Born! Mary Magdalene Takes Chicago By Storm!_** Of course. The Angel. Mary Magdalene had been one of the most famous singers only a few years back, and her beautiful, soft voice had enthralled the entire city. It was rumoured that if she hadn't given away so much money to charity, at her young age Mary could have retired lavishly. The reason she didn't were in large letters next to the first headline.**_ Chicago Mourns For Mary Magdalene. _**Rosette remembered the time well, she had been one of the die hard fans who had worn a black band on her arm for mourning.

Mary Magdalene had begun singing at fifteen, and her uniquely angelic voice had meant that most of Chicago, Rosette included, were in love with her by age sixteen. Mary, it seemed, could do no wrong; most of her money went to charities, she went to church every Sunday, and she tended to perform more in lounges than racy nightclubs. For about three years, the city went out of it's 'hot jazz, cold vodka,' habits for a more button down, romantic stage, with swaying dancing and fluttery voices. Churches and charities owed a lot to Mary, who had created a money giving trend at the time.

Though Mary had sung in many different places, Mary's birthday present was a lounge called Seventh Bell, an instant hit. Filled to overflowing every night, the owner of the club itself -Mary didn't do the business concerns- must have been overjoyed. Rosette saw clips to do with Seventh Bell, though they weren't as prominant. **_Mary Magdalene Opens Lounge. Will Seventh Bell Be A Hit? _**was followed immediatly by: **_Seventh Bell A Hit!_** Rosette grimaced. The closeness of the words almost made her gag. But she looked around at the other things. There were so many! Whoever this guy was, he had an obsession. She had been looking at the headlines, but never bothered to read the articles. She had worn the arm band, but didn't even know how Mary had died. Shaking her head, Rosette leaned towards the article and began reading.

_"Today we mourn the loss of one of our city's greatest treasures, as the public funeral Mary Magdalene, the singer who stole our hearts, takes place. Many rumours have flown about the how of the death, as Ms Magdalene had beenin perfect health prior to the incident, and had been leaving for home from a performance. We of the Chicago Times are here to tell the truth of the event._

_Ms Magdalene, walking back to her home on 5th Boulevarde, was caught up between a mob war in full heat. The event was with Sinner Aion, who, at this time, is ruling our streets. But we, the Chicago Times will stand up to him! Ms Magdalene, whom had never even brushed with any criminal activity, had come too close to the event, and-"_

Rosette stopped reading. A shoot up. That was what happened. And she had never had anything to do with criminals. Rosette shook her head sadly. That man, Aion, had so much to atone for. When she had shaken her head, Rosette had noticed an article she hadn't seen before, which was surprising, considering not only the size of the article, but the picture, and the jubilant nature of the headlines. And when she did notice the text, her eyes were drawn to the picture, and that was what really shocked her.

The angel, dressed in a white dress and veil, was smiling lovingly at her groom, her platinum hair done carefully with ivory pins and lace. Smiling back and clutching her hand was a man, visibly hopelessly in love, dressed in a black suit, bow tie and top hat. His own hair was about the same length as hers, tied in a ponytail, and dark in the sepia picture. He had a mischivous grin on his face as he held her hand, holding the slim fingers up to the light to see the rings on both their right hands.

"Chrono." Whispered Rosette glancing at the headline again. **_Mary Magdalene Weds Longtime Sweetheart._** _Longtime sweetheart?_ **Chrono?** Rosette just stared in shock. Leaning in close, she began reading the story.

_"This morning, at the _'Holy Name Cathedral'_, Miss Mary Peregrin, better known as jazz singer Mary Magdalene, was married to her childhood sweetheart, owner of the lounge, Seventh Bell, and agent, Chrono. In the beautiful gothic arches, dating all the way back to the 13th century, Mary and Chrono were wed with thousands of Mary's fans as witnesses, the wedding being an open event, decided by Miss Peregrin's kind nature. The blushing bride and dashing groom -pictured left- were delighted by the events of the day, family and friends all partaking in a magical wedding cake suppiled by Marcy Dancer, one of our city's greatest pastry artists. When asked for a comment, the bride answered: 'It's such a beautiful day for a wedding! I'm so glad it didn't rain, but I don't think anything could make me unhappy today.' Then turned back to her new husband for a share of champange."_

Rosette smiled at the picture. He looked so happy. She turned to see the other pictures when she heard the front door open. Her mind automatically switched to that of a dull hunters'. The brunette would die. She put a hand slowly to the door of the yellow room -the outer door, not the one into the bathroom- and crept out. Thanks to curtains and blinds, it was very dark, though Rosette had no idea it was for her benefit. Because, again, without Rosette's knowledge, Chrono had had his share of hangovers, and knew perfectly well light was the enemy. The down side was that she couldn't see anything properly, and with a snarl launched herself at the surprised form of the house's owner.

---------------------------------

Chrono, as he opened his door, desparetly wanted to be surprised when Rosette lunged at him, but it was bound to happen. Rosette was magnetically attracted to using him as a punching bag. Luckily for him, if not her, being hungover Rosette was completely awake but not fully physically compentant, and only got in a few punches before he grabbed her hands.

"You bast-" She snarled at him. Chrono he twisted his grip, making her trip and stumble into his arms. Abruptly he changed the hold, so they faced the same direction with her pinned against his chest. "What did you do? Let go of me you perv!" Railed Rosette furiously.

"Can we meet, just once, without me being pummled?" Asked Chrono into her ear.

"Chrono?" She gasped.

"Yep. You don't think I would have let you stumble away with that other guy, did you? I have to look after my girls." There was compassion in his voice, and he felt her ease up against him. A moment before she had been stiff with shock.

"Oh, Chrono, thank you." She whispered uncharacteristically. He had half expected a 'thank you' then a rough shove.

"It's okay." He whispered back, smiling to himself. He was enjoying the peace of the situation, but was determined to at least _seem_ like the responisble adult he was impersonating. "Now, I'm terribally comfortable, but maybe you'd like to move?" He asked cheekily, loosening his grip on her wrists. With a flustered gasp Rosette leapt away, leaving Chrono chuckling though slightly disappointed. It was then he recieved the punch he had expected, and just rubbed his arm, still laughing.

"You could have let me go before." She grumbled. He simply grinned at her.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He chuckled, receiving another punch. That was why his heart was beating faster. The natural adrenalin that violence caused. It had nothing to do with being so close to Rosette, inhaling that sweet smell about her. It had nothing to do with that at all. Or the light blush, or the small dimple she revealed when she smiled, or how good she looked in his shirt, which only reached mid thigh... No. It had nothing to do with any of those things.

"Chrono, yoo-hoo, anyone there?" Rosette waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked, apologising. "Don't say sorry, I was just wondering why you blanked out for a sec."

"Just thinking." He laughed. "So what do you think of my house?" He asked, waving his hands around the room as he changde the subject. That made Rosette remember something.

"Chrono, what's your last name?" She asked. He stared at her, slightly calculating.

"Why?"

"I saw the yellow room-"

"Oh. Then you'll know my name. Why are you asking?" His voice was cold.

"What? I saw the stuff with Mary Magdalene, but none of it really mentioned you. That wedding picture was pretty." Rosette's voice turned soft, he had lost Mary so quickly, she hadn't thought how mentioning it would hurt. But an amused smile tugged at his lips. Rosette doubted that many people would have seen it was forced, but not many people would have stared at his lips that closely.

"You didn't read the articles then. Or notice anything else in the room." Rosette had seconds to ponder what the meant when he added: "I assume you didn't find my note, or you wouldn't have attacked me."

"Note?"

"In the bathroom, saying you could use the shower."

"Oh. Um, do you mind if I have a look in the room again-"

"If you like." Chrono's face was closed, shuttered like the rest of his house, and his voice was guarded. Rosette didn't like that side of him, was unused to it, compared to the laughing man he usually was. She walked to the room, probably the sunroom, without looking at him. She looked around, this time taking in the objects on the bookshelf, and saw it. It was a picture of a proud looking boy, grinning broadly, holding up a diploma in the picture and dressed in robes. Behind him were two proud looking parents, each with a hand on his shoulders. A woman, with long light red hair, and a man with dark hair, so black it was blue. Well, that explained the purple hair, sort of. (**Let's just pretend that was completely logical, shall we? And that is the only picture with colour**)

She smiled at the picture, glancing at the framed peice of news beside it. It was a college or university paper, not offical, but with the school crest.

_On graduation day we have had many proud students, including Mathew Gerald, who holds honors for business and languages, but few students leave our hallowed halls with an award for bravery, this year given to a student who aided in the rescue of the science students, during the fire. Entering the world of men not only with a masters in mathmatics, but a Golden Cross for bravery, is the young student Chrono Magdalene, who managed his tests perfectly, despite numourous days missed, and living off campus. Congratulations Mr Magdalene, and all our ex-students, and may you all prosper, and never forget your school!_

"What the...?" Rosette stared at the words. "So _he's_ Magdalene. But then Mary...?" She shook her head, confused, seeing a letter. In an elegant script the word _Chrono_ was written. Rosette picked it up. She wanted to read it, but remained unsure, realising how private it was. Still, curiousity got the better of her, and she skimmed the page, till certain words caught her eye.

_'...I've decided to use your name, if you'll let me. Darling, I love to sing, but I'll need a name to get the attention of people, and one day, I want to have your name truly. So, will you let me be Miss Mary Magdalene, and will you be my manager? I know how embarassed you are, only calling yourself Chrono, but I want to use it so much. Will you let me?..."_

"Oh." Rosette got it then. She smiled slightly. "Mr Magdalene. I don't know why he didn't like it, I think it has a nice ring to it. Well, I think I'll use _Mr Magdalene_'s shower now. I'm sorry I didn't before. The more careless Rosette began taking over as she smiled and understood more about her boss. How tense it had been before was washing away in her mind, and she felt annoyed she was dressed in a man's shirt. So she picked up the lighter dress she had seen, it hung in plastic so was in perfect condition, and taking it out, lay it on one of the chairs. "I need to wear something." She said apologetically to the light blue silk, which, belonging to Mary Magdalene, probably didn't bear grudges, and skipped to the shower, finally noticing the note. "Aww, that was sweet." She murmured, before stripping and turning the taps and sighing at the hot water.

Chrono, while Rosette was checking out his past, made himself some coffee and drank slowly. He had been careful that no-one, or as few people as possible, knew about his past. It was easier that way. Shaking his head as he finished the coffee, he headed to the bathroom. Opening the door, he stiffened as he heard the rushing water, and, his eyes moving of their own accord, saw a not-so-vague outline through the misted glass. Gasping, he closed the door, but he was sure, and desperately hoped, that Rosette hadn't seen him. A man could only take so many punches.

Rosette, meanwhile, finished her shower, and using one of the huge towels, drapped it around her like a toga and walked back into the dimly lit sunroom. She changed into the blue dress, shivering slightly at the knowledge that this was a dead woman's dress, but resting easy since she didn't believe in ghosts, and that Mary was kind, and would have lent Rosette the dress if she had asked. "This isn't much of a sunroom." She muttered, opening the shutters to let in streaming light, and seeing a beautiful view of Chicago. Nodding away the slight remainder of a headache, she walked back into the main room, squinting at the sudden darkness.

Chrono got a different view, as a golden haired, blue-clad angel opened the door from heaven, her golden hair in thick shiny curls from the shower. She stepped from the light into the darkness of his world, and closed the door. The end of light brought him out of his daze, and he saw Rosette, and gasped. She wore a short sleeved dress, frilled at the edges, the same dress Mary had worn on picnics. If Rosette hadn't looked so stunning he would have been horrified. She noticed, and blushed, looking away.

"I'm sorry, but there weren't any clothes..."

"No, that's my fault!" He said quickly, not wanting her to look away from him for any reason. "I switch to autopilot mode for laundry. I should have left the dress, sorry." She shrugged, and grinned mischivously.

"First I have nothing to wear when I wake up, then you walk in when I'm having a shower-"

"That was an accident!"

"Hmm. Is that it, Mister Chrono Magdalene?" She teased. Chrono stopped, staring at her, all traces of amusement gone. Not anger, or sadness, just melancholy. Old memories resurfacing.

"No-one's called me that in years." He whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crusade in latin: Peregrinus, that shortened to Pererin, for Mary's real name. I could have made it Chrono's name, if I hadn't planned out this pointless little extra thing about the names.**

**In the name of all that is good and pure, review, REVIEW! Or you'll never get the next chapter, for I am the author, and control all! Thank you all those who HAVE reviewed, you rock!**


End file.
